


Hearts Of The Wild

by 90Throw_away_wildling90



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Novel, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90Throw_away_wildling90/pseuds/90Throw_away_wildling90
Summary: Freya Thomas, a woman with a unique background filled with periods of happiness and loss finds herself crossing into the borders of the Wild West of the Americas. Trying to escape from her most recent tragedy, fate brings her to cross paths with the dangerous and handsome Outlaw of the Van Der Linde gang. Both hardened by life, the walls they built seemingly unbreakable, their undeniable attraction and chemistry could be the very thing that shatters everything they built to protect themselves.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Jenny Kirk/Leonard "Lenny" Summers, Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire, Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill
Kudos: 25





	1. Ghosts Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it! I try to keep adding chapters at a reasonable pace :)  
> I own no rights to the characters, story, quotes from the Red dead redemption series and all credit goes to Rockstar Games.

The sun started creeping over Mt. Hagen, the horizon flooding the snowy grounds in an orange hue, the deep green trees hiding under their blanket of snow awaken with the sounds of the birds chirping life into the land.  
A small river runs into the half frozen lake far to the north, the land beautiful as it is unforgiving.  
Yet a young women shivers awake, her small fire made hours ago extinguished, her lips a light blue as she forces her eyes open looking around exhausted, ready to give up the last of the fight against this brutal land and its servants.  
The sound of wolves howling suddenly perks her up as she slowly gets to her feet groaning at the pain in her left forearm where she has a makeshift bandage of shirts and linen strips wrapped around tourniquet tight.  
Her arm lacerated by one of the jaws of the beasts the night before, now singing almost tauntingly as the howls move closer to her.  
She starts running as fast as she can keeping to the trees to have some kind of cover knowing its completely useless as her blood in the snow will lead the beasts right to her, but her mind fails to quit and her body responds as she pushes through the deep snow scanning the surroundings for anything that she can take shelter in until her amber eyes spot her.  
A white figure moving 400 meters ahead with its back to her, the strong legs of the horse is her only chance to outrun the wolves but she is already past the point of exhaustion, the thought of roping and breaking a horse makes her drop to her knees as the tears flow down silently.  
Gripping her necklace her mother gave her, she speaks a silent prayer, a soft voice answers.  
“Nitanis, it is not your time yet Sipwehte Kiwe”  
“Nikawiy, mother I have nothing left! No one is left."  
The tears continue to fall as the woman begins to unsheathe her hunting knife, hearing her mother’s voice respond “Nitanis!...She beckons you.”  
The women wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath, grabbing her rope from her satchel, she forces herself up with determination and begins moving forward “I will not die today.” 

A Month Later

Arthur Morgan awoke earlier than usual, after a very lucky getaway from a botched river boat heist in Blackwater with nothing to show for it he was in a particularly foul mood this morning.  
They descended down from Colter a day earlier, after successfully pulling off a train robbery and deciding to make camp in the Heartlands near Valentine in a place called Horseshoe Overlook.  
Hidden amongst thick brush and trees next to a road with its backdrop overlooking a canyon plateau, it was much more pleasant and warmer then where they just descended from.  
He stretched his arms over his head as he sat up and grabbed his hat adjusting the rim so it sat just above his eyes, he was hoping to avoid talking to anyone before he at least had a coffee and a smoke.  
He got up and started walking through camp towards the rations wagon where he knew the percolator would be with fresh coffee, passing Dutch’s tent straight for the small fire pit he bent over pouring himself a cup.  
Taking a sip he already started feeling more relaxed.  
Doubling back towards his wagon, Arthur bypassed all the still snoring bodies and making his way towards a large tree by the edge of the canyon.  
Leaning against the tree, he bent down placing his cup on the ground temporarily so he could roll a cigarette.  
“Hey Arthur!” Pearson yelled trudging his way over to where Arthur was standing.  
Arthur looked over his shoulder towards Pearson nodding his head towards him while lighting his cigarette, indicating for Pearson to continue.  
“Sorry to bother ya so early Arthur but we are running low on rations again and I gotta camp to feed, can ya see if you can bag a deer or two?”  
The balding ex-navy man with the big belly and big black moustache continued, “Charles said he seen some wild turkeys runnin’ about as well.”  
Arthur took a drag off his cigarette bending down to grip his coffee cup,“ Ya sure, I’ll see what I can get, I’ll finish this up and head out” he lifted his cup implying what he meant to Pearson who nodded in acknowledgement thanking Arthur.  
Arthur took another few drags off his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and booting it out, making his way through camp again towards the horses where his trusted mare Boadicea was hitched.  
He slammed the rest of his coffee putting his tin cup back into his satchel before patting Boadicea’s neck affectionately and brushing her.  
She was a dappled grey Hungarian Half-blood Warhorse with a light black Mohawk mane and tail, nothing seemed to phase her and Arthur put his faith in her more than any other horse he has ever had.  
“Let’s get outta here ma’girl” picking up his saddle and placing it onto the broad back of the mare, he began hitching it secure to the large animal and double checking he had his rifles and bow.  
Satisfied he is properly prepared, Arthur hoists himself up into the saddle and steers her towards the road through the thick brush and trees hiding the trail into Horseshoe Overlook from wandering eyes.  
He urges Boadicea into a light trot approaching the sentry, who at this moment happened to be a young African American who went by the nickname Lenny.  
Arthur had a particularly soft spot for the young kid who joined the Van der Linde gang just over a year back after being forced on the run for murdering the men who murdered his father.  
He fell for the young girl Jenny who died during the Blackwater heist and is still suffering the devastation of her loss.  
Arthur slows Boadicea to a walk then stops her next to Lenny.  
“How are ya holdin’ up friend?” Lenny looks up at Arthur and smiles, “Hey Arthur! I’m okay, just glad to be outta the snow and in a place where we can't see our breath” Arthur chuckled in response. “Hopefully we get a few months outta this place...after Davey and Jenny and even John getting mangled we need to catch a break.”  
Lenny dropped his head at the mention of Jenny’s name.  
Arthur internally kicked himself for mentioning the girl, he let out a long sigh and leaned down putting a hand on Lenny’s shoulder, “She was a great girl Lenny, I’m so sorry...I wish things went differently.”  
Giving Lenny's shoulder a squeeze before settling upright into the saddle again Arthur took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair before adjusting his hat back on.  
“This is the life we chose Arthur, we just have to rebuild ourselves and carry on...that's the cost we pay to live free.”  
Arthur nodded his head once, looking down at Lenny he tipped his hat in farewell and spurred Boadicea into a canter towards the Heartlands.  
Lenny’s words still echoing in Arthurs head.


	2. The Hunter And The Huntress

It was little past midday afternoon when Arthur returned to the now busy and bustling camp with his haul of deer, turkey, rabbit and squirrel.  
He passed by the sentry who was now Charles in place of Lenny, “Nice haul Arthur!” he exclaimed as Arthur trotted by.  
He hitched up Boadicea and swung his leg over her rump landing softly on his feet as the experienced horseman he was.  
“I’ll be back to brush and feed you ma’ girl, hang on.” Arthur affectionately patted her strong neck a couple of times before making his way to her haunches to remove the deer first.  
Hoisting the carcass onto his shoulder he aimed to make his way towards Pearson’s tent when he spotted Javier making his way over to him.  
“Hola amigo! Nice haul! I’m looking forward to stew with actual meat in it, I couldn’t handle another day of Pearson’s mystery mush I swear it stole years off my life!”  
Javier began untying the turkey and rabbit from the side of the saddle, “Come on now! It ain’t that bad” Arthur chuckled in his usual deep drawl, Javier just shook his head unconvinced.  
The men started making their way over to the ration wagon, approaching and dumping the carcasses on the table to a pleased Pearson who began readying his knives to butcher the meat.  
“This is perfect Arthur! Should feed camp a few days til we resupply from Valentine” Pearson dug his knife into the carcass beginning the process of skinning the animal.  
“No problem Mr. Pearson, I wanted to get out and scout the area a bit anyway,” not wanting to linger Arthur tipped his hat in Pearson's direction before turning on his heel to make his way to the center of camp for Dutch’s tent, Javier following beside him.  
Dutch was talking very animated with Hosea until he spotted Arthur and Javier approaching.  
Holding his arms out in a celebratory fashion Dutch walked out of his tent beaming, “Look at this place! It’s perfect!” He began ushering the camps attention continuing on getting louder so everyone could hear his impending speech.  
“Listen everyone we lost people dear to us...But alas we are not lost! If I could throw myself into the ground in their place I would...I would ten times over but things don’t work like that." Dutch paused hanging his head for a moment before continuing his speech in his usual charismatic tone, "Are we ready to hang our hats and admit defeat? No! You are the brothers and sisters of the notorious Van der Linde gang! We are free and I am asking you now, do not lose faith! Do not lose hope! Stay with me and keep faith for we WILL get through this!”  
The camp began whistling and hollering their admiration before finally returning back to their daily chores and duties under the stern thumb of Ms.Grimshaw.  
 _That man really does have a silver tongue_ , Arthur thought to himself.  
Dutch approached the two men still beaming and self gratified “Ah Arthur! Have you had a moment yet to visit the lovely town of Valentine for leads? Hosea thinks he is onto something with a possible train robbery but has to get some more information first.”  
Arthur shrugged “Nah Dutch, Pearson had me restock some game on the wagon this mornin’ I hadn’t got an opportunity yet.”  
Javier spoke up first “I’m headed there now Dutch with Bill and Uncle, they want to scope out the local saloon" he turned his attention to Arthur "You gonna ride with us amigo?”  
Arthur smirked shaking his head, “Ya of course those two want to go there...Nah I gotta take care of some things first I’ll meet ya there after” Javier nodded in acknowledgment, bided the two men goodbye before making his way over to the horses where Bill and Uncle were already arguing about something.  
“I guarantee those two idiots will get in a fight, I’m confident enough to put money down on it” Arthur scoffed staring at the two men, Dutch laughed and put his hand on Arthurs shoulder getting his attention, “We will pull through this you just watch Arthur I have a good feeling about this place...Now go on and get outta here, take care of business I’ll let ya know about the train details as soon as I hear anythin' from Hosea.” Dutch spun around prancing back into his tent to turn on his gramophone and began dancing with Molly who squealed in delight at the attention.  
The camp spirits overall seemed to be quite lifted and Arthur himself felt content and couldn’t help but smile as he made his way over to his wagon.  
Opening his small trunk he exchanged his heavier wool shirt to a light blue collared shirt leaving the first few buttons undone, exposing his neck and a small area of his upper chest. Then tying a black necktie around his neck, he took off his black workpants and slid into his brown riding jeans, grabbing his gun belt, he looped it through the buckle not pulling it too tight so it sat a little lower on his hips, housing both his revolvers.  
Satisfied he turned around to take a look in the mirror to decide if he wanted to shave, rubbing the short scruff that ran along his jawline and chin, deciding against it he grabbed his hunting jacket from the trunk to put in his saddle bag in case he ends up camping out in the wilderness for a few nights.  
Finally making his way over to Boadicea he gave her a quick grooming and some hay before finally mounting her and leading her back out towards the town of Valentine.

The wind was blowing towards the west, the soft warm breeze gently swaying the pine trees and the rich colorful wildflowers that decorated the landscape.  
A waterfall pounds into the earth spraying up tiny droplets in the angst of rejoining the Dakota River.  
A herd of elk graze in the meadow just adjacent to the falls, the large bull eyeing his herd and sniffing into the air to check for immediate danger, minutes pass before he settles his head back down to feast on the rich grass.  
Bright amber eyes focus on the bull as the woman inches her way closer from a ledge behind the falls, bow in hand she reaches back for an arrow from her quiver and rests the arrow in position without drawing traction yet.  
Slowly moving forward and refusing to take her eyes off the large animal she calmly and methodically rotates her body so her hips are squared towards her target and lifts the bow.  
Simultaneously drawing in a deep breath while pulling back traction on the string willing her lungs to be filled to maximum capacity, she marks her target and slowly lets her breath out releasing the arrow.  
Within seconds it pierces straight into the neck of the bull elk severing the trachea, the herd panics and flees while the stunned animal drops down onto its side gasping for air.  
The woman moves quickly towards the animal pulling out her large hunting knife and kneeling down as she plunges it into the animals heart while stroking his neck, the elk draws his last breath before finally closing his eyes.  
She bowed her head towards the animal in thanks before beginning her work.  
Once she completed skinning the animal and cutting the body into smaller parts she could lift, the woman turns and whistles back to the copse of trees as a whinnying white horse emerges the Arabian's shiny white coat glistening in the afternoon sun as she canters over to her rider the long grey mane and tail flowing as the mare approaches next to the woman rubbing her head into her shoulder getting a laugh in response.

  
“Hey girl, sorry to keep you waiting, just one more to carry and I promise you the rest of the day off” she patted the mares neck affectionately several times before moving to her face and stroking down the front, the Arabian began to relax and close her eyes releasing a sigh of content.  
The woman smiled moving to hoist the elk's pelt and smaller parts onto her horse’s rump along with the multitude of other pelts she collected from her hunting trip, once everything was secured she looked up into the sky shielding her eyes from the sun.  
“What do you think Ghost? It must be late afternoon, let’s head for Valentine.” Reaching into her satchel she pulled out a wild carrot and fed it to Ghost before mounting up onto her back.  
Steering Ghost Northeast, she followed the trail towards Valentine at a steady canter.

Following a relatively short ride the woman finally sees the town in the distance and urges Ghost to a gallop loving the wind whipping against her face and the true sense of freedom achieved while on horseback, crossing the tracks that border the town she slowed Ghost down to a trot and made her way over to the butcher who was always happy to receive her wares.  
Dismounting down onto Ghost's right side she wiped her hands on her black riding pants which were tucked into brown tanned laced up mid-calf fur lined moccasins. Her torso sporting a black loose over shirt and she had her long shoulder length dirty blond hair tied back in a braid, which she tucked up into her hat adjusting the rim down to her brow line.  
Her father being from Northern European decent gave her light brown hair with streaks of blond and she was quite tall for a women often equal height or taller than most the men, however her mother being of Cree Native American descent gifted her with high cheek bones, dark brows and facial features complimenting her beautiful amber eyes with a natural olive skin tone now slightly darker since spending weeks in the sun. She often wore her hat in towns to avert staring eyes and was careful to avoid lingering for long preferring to camp out in the wilderness, sometimes treating herself to a hotel and hot bath when she fared well on a hunting trip or on the rare occasion hunting and turning in a bounty.

“Ah the huntress returns! My dear I have had requests for your pelts you are making quite the name fer yerself as a skilled hunter!” The butcher exclaimed, walking out from behind his counter to help the woman unload the carcass and various pelts off her horse.  
“This is great, I will give you 20 dollars for the lot!”  
“25 dollars.” She quickly countered bartering, the butcher rubbed his chin for a minute stewing over the offer the woman was overly confident he would agree because she knew he would want her to continue supplying his business due to the quality of her kills.  
“Alright deal” he extended his hand and she accepted it, shaking it.  
The butcher rounded his stand bending down to putter about with a lock box handing the woman her money, she smiled kindly at the man taking her money and then leading Ghost onto the main mucky road of town hitching her up outside the hotel.  
Today was one of the days she wanted to indulge herself with a hot bath, giving one last pat to Ghosts neck she headed into the hotel on the main street.


	3. Eyes Of Desire

Arthur arrived in Valentine by late afternoon, Boadicea’s rump sporting more pelts he was intending to sell. Dismounting down and leading his horse up to the butcher stall, Arthur noticed the man hanging new pelts and wrapping fresh game meat for selling.  
Arthur extended his hand up running his fingers along a badger pelt admiring its color and the softness of the fur. “Nice looking pelt eh mister? Just got that dropped off moments ago by one of my best suppliers, never damages the pelt.” The butcher guffawed almost comically.  
“They are mighty fine there mister, I’ve got a few as well if yer interested?” Arthur pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards Boadicea, signaling the butcher to walk over and begin inspecting the items.  
“These are mighty swell as well mister, I’ll take the lot for ten dollars” he extended his hand to Arthur shaking it in a businesslike fashion before helping him unload.  
Giving the butcher a half wave he grabs Boadicea’s reins and began walking her towards the muddy main street of Valentine hitching her up outside the General store and entering the building to purchase odds and ends to restock his personal supplies.  
After Arthur paid for everything at the shop counter he grabbed all his things after saying thanks to the clerk and stepped back out onto the busy street storing his supplies back into the saddle bags, suddenly noticing a white blur out of the corner of his eye, his gaze drawn to a white Arabian across the street.  
Thinking it was Dutch’s horse The Count, he patted his mare’s neck and turned to make his way across the muddy street and find out why Dutch was at the Hotel.  
As he approached closer to the horse he realized he was mistaken as this was a mare, The Count was a stallion. Standing next to the horse he was mesmerized by the colors of her mane and tail, the base being as dark as black with the hairs transitioning to a light grey and finally the last couple of inches appearing to almost have a bluish tinge to the white.  
“You are quite the beauty darlin’ ain’t ya?” he began rubbing her neck affectionately giving her soothing praises, noticing her ears pin back and her dark grey rimmed eyes widen at the unfamiliar scent.  
“Not a fan of strangers...especially the big ugly ones eh girl?” He laughed as she swayed her head into his side throwing him off balance slightly in the mud.  
Reaching down into his satchel he pulled out a sugar cube and held it out in a peace offering which Ghost happily accepted and relaxed instantly, causing Arthur to laugh again as he began looking her over.  
 _She must have cost a fortune_ he thought to himself, realizing there was no brand mark he smirked wondering who the rider was and how he got this horse his question was answered when he heard a stern voice behind him. “Can I help you with something sir?” Arthur turned around and found himself looking into a pair of narrowed and hostile amber eyes.  
He stared for a moment gathering his thoughts as it finally dawned on him this was a woman, she was dressed to hide that fact her clothes obviously a size up to hide her curves and her hair must have been stuffed into her hat and she had the rim pulled low on her brow to hide her face, her voice had a hint of an accent Arthur deduced was some kind of British.

From what Arthur could see she was quite beautiful, “Sorry miss I meant no trouble, I was just appreciatin’ yer horse here.”  
Ghost turned her head towards Arthur and began nuzzling her nose into his satchel trying to grab another treat, the woman’s face softened and the corners of her mouth curved up into a small smile, “Normally Ghost won’t allow anyone near her, you must have a way with horses sir” Arthur pushed Ghost away chuckling and reached into his satchel pulling out another sugar cube before answering “Nah, I just bribe them into liking me” they both laughed as Ghost happily took the second cube.  
“Where did ya find this beauty if you don’t mind my askin?” The woman’s facial expression hardened back into suspicion again, “I didn’t steal her if that’s what your implying sir” she answered back sharply.  
Arthur put his hands up in front of his chest with his palms out defensively “I’m not implying that at all miss, I just noticed she doesn’t have a brand which leaves the only other option, you found and tamed her” the woman’s face softened again and she gave Arthur a half smile while reaching around him to grab Ghosts reins.

Arthur noticed just then how tall she really was, only a few inches shorter than his tall frame, he would be lying to himself to not admit he wasn’t intrigued by this mystery woman.  
She swung up into the saddle with ease and turned to face Arthur “Lake Isabella, to the north, that’s where I found her sir” Arthur whistled “Damn miss that’s wild country up there...I’d like to hear that story.”  
She was just opening her mouth to speak when a drunken Bill burst through the saloon doors across the street noticing Arthur he started yelling his name multiple times to come over.  
Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes “drunken idiots” he thought aloud, the woman genuinely laughed again returning her attention back to Arthur and tipping her hat “I’ll leave you to your business Arthur, it was a pleasure to meet you, maybe we will run into each other again soon” she steered Ghost into a trot towards the eastern border of town.  
“Wait miss! How did you know my name and I didn’t even get yers?!” he yelled after her, she laughed pointing towards the saloon where a drunken Bill was leaning over the railing now swearing obscenities.  
Arthur groaned rolling his eyes again before making his way across the street, stealing one last glance back again at Ghost and her rider noticing she returned his gaze giving Arthur a shy smile before urging Ghost into a canter and rounding the corner by the butchers stand.  
Arthur turned his attention to the saloon entrance again as Bill slurred “Hey Arthur who was dat feller you were talkin too?” Patting Bill on the back between the shoulders, Arthur steered him back into the bar. “Don’t worry about it Bill, c’mon I need a drink.”

Ghost whinnied delightedly as she cantered through the shallows of the Dakota River, finally joining with the trail on the South Eastern Side.  
The woman was making her way towards the town of Strawberry to check the sheriff’s station, she loved hunting but heard a rumor from some of the working girl gossipers in the hotel back in Valentine that there was a 100 reward for a bounty being offered in Strawberry, deciding then that was her next stop.  
By this time since departing from Valentine the sun had set and the woman had steered Ghost up a path through the small cliffs into a flat area filled with trees, she guided Ghost through until she found an area with a large cliff that had over a 200ft backdrop so she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone sneaking up behind her.  
Setting up her camp and tent she walked over to Ghost to remove her saddle and brush her down and clean her feet, giving her a kiss between the eyes she turned to leave the horse undisturbed to munch on the local flora contented.  
Once she got the fire started and meat grilling she found her mind wandering, thinking back earlier to the man she met briefly outside the hotel, he hadn’t noticed when she came out and observed his kind and gentle demeanor with Ghost.  
He was a fairly tall man with broad muscular shoulders and chest to match, expecting him to be a lot rougher around the edges she was quite surprised when he turned around.  
Beautiful blue eyes with hints of green were the first thing that caught her attention and the deep gentle tone to his voice was the other surprise, his square jawline and the light stubble that covered it just added to the raw masculinity this man oozed.  
A small sensation started fluttering in her lower abdomen as she imagined what it would be like with her legs wrapped around his waist, shaking her mind to the present, she removed the elk she was cooking with a flustered sigh and began eating, I’ll never see that man again she thought to herself with a twinge of sadness.  
Her plan was to save up enough money and head west, forget her past and continue living life full steam ahead, she had no time for petty distractions and was content with being alone making sure to move on and not let anyone get too close to her.  
Sure, on the rare occasion when she stayed in a town for a night on her journey south from Canada, maybe under the influence of too much whisky she would share her bed with a man to let off some steam, but felt no connection with them and found the sex mediocre so it started occurring less and less to the point it was now close to two years since she had lain with a man.  
Unfortunately that did not defer the unwanted attention in the saloons, so she just avoided saloons altogether for the wilds.  
After finishing her elk she grabbed her bedroll out of her tent and brought it out next to the fire, the night was beautiful and she wanted to fall asleep under the protection of the stars, closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh she finally fell asleep to the sounds of the forest and its inhabitants.


	4. Rescue Mission

“Look Arthur I don’t how many more times I gotta say sorry” Bill was still breathing pretty heavy and took a seat on the hotel steps next to Arthur who was wiping the mud from his face and spitting blood, nursing his now bruising jaw.  
Javier limped over from the crowd with Uncle, spectators still surrounding the front of the saloon where Tommy the beast of a man was still laying unconscious after throwing fists with Arthur.  
Javier reached the men on the steps and took a seat on the other side of Arthur, letting out an agonizing groan as he lowered himself down, Arthur started moving his lower jaw testing to make sure nothing was broken before checking he hadn’t lost any teeth turning his head to face Bill with a look that would make most men shudder.  
“Ya just had to open yer damn mouth! Why do ya always have to open yer damn big mouth! I was handling it and you just HAD to start a fight with the whole fucking bar! Yet I’m the one tossed through the damn window and stuck fighting the circus clown there” Arthur leaned forward spitting some more blood on the ground before getting up and grabbing his hat.  
“Let’s just get the hell outta here and head back to camp I need to get a few hours of sleep.” Arthur let out an irritated sigh as he offered his hand to help Javier up, who took it gratefully.  
The group limped over to their hitched horses and mounted up making their way back to Horseshoe Overlook.  
A short but painful ride later they turned off the road and made their way straight through the trail in the trees that hid their camp. Javier groaning as he slid off his horse landing heavily on his feet holding his side, “Amigos! That ride was no Bueno! I’m gonna be pissin blood for a week.” Arthur and the others slid off their mounts, much the same as Javier all ready to hit their beds and nurse their wounds in the morning.  
Bill turned to Arthur to say something once more but Arthur lifted his hand dismissing it and began unsaddling Boadicea, the men followed suit and Arthur made his way over to his wagon dropping the tent flaps for privacy and finally settled onto his cot with a long sigh, removing his boots and muddy clothes he changed into a clean union shirt and black riding jeans.  
Settling back in his cot with his arm behind his head thinking he found his mind wandering to the young woman he met today, reaching over and grabbing his journal from his satchel opening it and flipping through the multiple pages filled with sketches and entries before finally settling on an empty page.  
He began sketching from memory focusing on the intricate lines of her face the hardened yet feminine details of her features. Capturing the high cheek bones and the softness of her lips with the intensity of her eyes, once satisfied with the likeness Arthur put his journal back and reached over turning his oil lamp down and finally closing his eyes.

The next morning Arthur woke up with a pounding headache and sore jaw, a combination of the whiskey and bar fight. Arthur started sitting up taking his time and holding his head in his hands groaning.  
Moments passed before he finally got up and stepped outside his tent grabbing some water and drinking enough that would make a river jealous, his jaw still throbbing he made his way over to the ration wagon to grab some coffee.  
“Rough night yesterday eh Arthur my lad?” Hosea chuckled, giving Arthurs shoulder a squeeze, Arthur Scoffed while taking a sip of coffee, “I told Dutch yesterday, I said I would put mah money down that one of them is gonna start a fight” he nodded in the direction of Bill, who was wincing as Ms. Grimshaw was dabbing at a large cut above his eye.  
Hosea laughed again bending over to pour himself a coffee too, his brow furrowed as he spoke in a perturbed tone “By the way my lad, my source for the intel on the train is still working on getting me more details and he thinks it could take a week or longer so we may have to settle for little jobs for now for camp funds.”  
Arthur tightened his jaw and shook his head “I really think we should lay low for now, we still have a lot of heat comin’ at us for Blackwater and the Cornwall robbery...last thing we need are the Pinkerton’s comin’ round this way.”  
Hosea shrugged and in an amused tone “You know how Dutch is, always after the next big thing,” Arthur gave a humorless laugh, “Yeah I suppose, but it don’t mean it’s the right call,” Hosea snorted in agreement giving Arthurs shoulder another squeeze, the closest thing to a father's touch Arthur had ever known.  
The camp was starting to buzz with the daily activities before everyone’s attention was drawn to the camps entrance as a distraught Lenny came shouting for Dutch yelling that Micah was arrested in Strawberry.  
Arthur scowled at the mention of Micah’s name as Dutch emerged from his tent and made his way over to the commotion.  
“Lenny calm down my lad! What did you say about Micah?” Lenny took a few breaths to compose himself whilst being coached by Karen before finally taking in a deep breath and continuing, “Dutch it’s Micah, we were making our way to Strawberry to scout the area like you asked and we stopped in a saloon for a bite and two O’Driscolls approached us and one thing led to another and Micah killed them! Now he’s in a jail cell in Strawberry waiting to hang!” Dutch swore under his breath and instructed Karen to take Lenny over to the fire and get him something to eat.  
Dutch turned on his heel and walked over to Arthur who was already shaking his head aggravated “Dutch I know what yer gonna ask and no, I ain’t going, send someone else or let the idiot sit in jail for a few days, I told ya he was unpredictable and hotheaded!” Dutch sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes “Arthur I can’t go and you know that, I would be recognized and you’re the only one I trust to get the job done it has to be you” Arthur scowled again, clearly growing increasingly irritated. “Arthur in times like these we need to be united, not against one another, now I know you have no love for Micah but he IS one of us, we can’t just sit back and let him fall to the gallows...” Dutch continued his voice changing to an almost pleading tone “Arthur I’m asking you to do this as my son.” Hosea let out a dim sigh, he hated when Dutch used that, he knew Arthurs unwavering loyalty to Dutch would override whatever distaste Arthur felt about a task.  
Almost on que, Arthur threw up his hands in frustration and started walking towards his tent looking back at Dutch over his shoulder “Well I ain’t gonna promise I ain’t takin my sweet time getting there!” Dutch Chortled In response before turning his attention to speak with Hosea.  
Once Arthur reached his wagon, he changed out of his Union shirt and into a black collared shirt and rolled up the sleeves over his forearms and sported his ebony hunting vest and coat, picking up Boadicea’s saddle he made his way over to his grazing mare giving her head a fond rub and pat.  
Saddling the large horse up he moved to the left stirrup and swung up into the saddle reaching back and grabbing a carrot from the saddle bag feeding it to the eager mare.  
Urging her forward through the trees and brush at a trot entering the main road he picked up the pace to a brisk canter heading in the direction of the town of Valentine, wanting to make good on his promise about taking his sweet time.  
After a short ride he stopped at the hotel first to buy himself a bath and scrub the remaining mud off from yesterday’s fight. A quarter hour had passed as Arthur exited the hotel feeling pacified, he crossed the street to the saloon noticing the front window boarded up pushing through the swinging front doors Arthur noticed the bar almost completely empty say for a few working girls who stood around fanning themselves, Arthur paid them no mind as he made his way to the bartender who looked up from polishing his glass.  
Recognition crossing his face as he spoke up immediately terrified “Look mister I don’t want no more trouble please” Arthur approached the frightened bartender taking a seat at the bar. “I ain’t gonna cause any trouble I just wanna grab a bite to eat” picking up the small menu he ordered both the stew and lambs fry.  
Everyone at camp always laughed at the amount of food Arthur would eat and marveled at his ability to never get fat, but he was always busy running jobs or errands so it was no mystery why he retained a voracious appetite.  
It was late morning by the time Arthur set off from Valentine towards Strawberry, he spurred Boadicea into a gallop and made his way across the heartlands South East to reach the Dakota River riding up into the heavily forested road in West Elizabeth towards his destination.  
It had been late afternoon by the time he was passing under the giant sign identifying the entrance to the town of Strawberry, he dismounted Boadicea walking her towards the building marked Sheriffs, loosely hitching her to the post before walking up the wooden steps and knocking on the door.  
The door opened a crack revealing a deputy sporting a rifle who aimed it at Arthur” What the hell you want mister?’’ Arthur put his hands out in front in a non-threatening manner “I’m not looking to cause any trouble mister, I’m a bounty hunter and looking at my prospects here” he lied.  
The deputy gave a dry laugh before answering in a sneering tone “The last poster was already taken by that young feller with the fancy horse, so we don’t need you lollygaggin.” He retracted his rifle into the building before slamming the door.  
Arthur stood with a slight slack jaw, trying to think of his next move when a familiar voice caught his attention yelling from the side of the sheriff’s office, he made his way around the building and followed the voice revealing Micah Bell.  
“Ha-ha see I told them! I knew you boys would come for me!”


	5. Hell Hath No Fury

The woman chewed her lower lip deep in thought studying her map as she planned her best approach to the mine. The mine being the whereabouts to which her current bounty Joshua Brown was suspected to be holding up, decided on her route she planned to follow the trail North East and veer off to the right and climb the cliffs above the mine and wait for him to emerge, apparently the rumor was he had a wicked good shot with a revolver and she knew an ambush was her best chance at success instead of taking him head on.  
Satisfied with her plan she urged Ghost forward into a steady trot noticing her mare getting more and more agitated snorting and swinging her head in frustration.  
That’s when she heard it, the sound of gunshots coming from the direction of Strawberry. Slowing Ghost to a stop, she swung around in her saddle checking the trail behind her to see if anyone was riding out in her direction, chewing her lower lip again fighting an internal battle of morals before finally letting out an exasperated sigh and pulling Ghost’s reins around facing the direction to Strawberry.  
More gunshots were fired as she was approaching the Northern entrance to the settlement stopping Ghost again before entering the town dismounting and leading her just off to the side of the trail out of sight. Slinging her bow and quiver onto her back she was feeling doubtful that she would be of much help, but she can still try.  
Jogging down the hill and rounding the corner of the entrance she spotted two men, crouched behind crates and open firing on the law men entering the town from the South entrance across the bridge.  
Bodies were everywhere, the town looked like a war zone.  
The woman quickly ducked behind the small house next to the road unnoticed leaning her back against the wall, she drew an arrow fitting it into the bowstring.  
She heard the two men arguing about something but couldn’t quite make out what was being said so she peeked around and saw the blond man run into a building while the other man continued firing more rounds dropping the last few of the law men. He stood up from behind his crate and was yelling at the building for his companion turning around and stalking towards where she was.  
Quickly pulling her head back behind the house she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath in, pulling traction on her arrow she stepped around fully drawn surprising the man who quickly threw his palms up and out. Recognition dawned on her face as she stared into the piercing blue eyes.  
“Arthur?” she said in disbelief lowering her bow slightly, his hardened expression changed to that of surprise and his eyes widened as he recognized the young woman from Valentine.  
They stood staring at each other for what felt like hours passing by, before her eyes flicked over Arthurs shoulder to where Micah just emerged from the house. Micah drew his pistol and aimed it at the woman, but she was faster within a second drawing her bow up and releasing the arrow piercing Micah’s shoulder.  
Micah yelled in pain dropping the revolver and the woman whistled, quickly running towards the entrance as Ghost appeared mounting onto her back she kicked Ghost into a full gallop.  
Micah howled in pain as Arthur ripped the arrow out and cut a piece of Micah’s shirt to wrap around the wound “He’s seen our face Arthur! Let’s go! We gotta kill him!” He pushed past Arthur towards one of the horses and mounted booting the horse into a gallop. “God dammit’ Micah leave it!” Arthur yelled on deaf ears, swearing under his breath before whistling for Boadicea who came loping across the bridge as he almost jumped into the saddle taking off at a gallop.  
Arthur knew he had to beat Micah to the woman or Micah would put a bullet in her without hesitation. 

Ghost was fast those men wouldn’t catch her she thought to herself, after seeing the devastation back in Strawberry from the two men the woman felt she would have to live looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life so this was now or never, she had to fight.  
Slowing Ghost down, she steered her into a thick brush and dismounted climbing up onto a boulder that was adjacent to the trail. Double checking she had her hunting knife, the woman pressed her body flat against the rock to hide her position from the trail as she waited.  
After minutes passed she recognized the voices as the two men were approaching her position, they slowed their horses down to a trot and she carefully started crawling to the top of the large boulder, luckily they were too busy arguing to notice her. Arthur was closest to the boulder next to Micah as they slowed their horses to a walk, taking this as her chance she moved quickly leaping down onto the surprised men tackling them both off their spooked horses.  
All three hit the ground hard log rolling from the velocity of the hit, Micah was closer to the woman and shook his head disorientated before slowly getting to his feet and pulling out his revolver.  
The woman charged and slammed him into the ground again before he could take aim, wrestling for the gun she head butted him smashing a direct hit with his nose, he yowled in pain and let go of the gun reaching for his face before she cracked him twice across the temple with the butt of the revolver rendering him unconscious.  
Throwing the revolver to the side she was panting from the exertion of the fight and wiped the sweat and hair back off her brow reaching for her knife, drawing it from it's sheath before being yanked up to her feet.  
Arthur was holding both her arms behind her back in a vice grip as she kicked and struggled to get free dropping her knife, she threw her head back connecting with Arthur’s mouth and jaw resulting in him loosening his grip slightly at the shock of the impact which she took advantage of pulling free and swinging around to face him.  
Throwing a fast right hook, he ducked and side stepped dodging the blow she squared up to him again ready to spar swinging a left hook this time but he was too fast and dodged out of the way tackling her back onto the ground.  
Both of them were dripping sweat and panting as they tumbled around trying to subdue one another, Arthur being heavier and stronger finally got her pinned on her back with her hands above her head, he reached back with one hand into his satchel trying to grab for his rope.  
She suddenly drove her knee up hard connecting with Arthur’s genitals, he grunted and yelled in pain as he rolled off to the side and she quickly flipped over onto her stomach and launched herself up to her feet running and whistling for Ghost.  
She had her foot in the stirrup just about to mount when she felt a sudden pressure tighten around her waist and arms, she looked down to see a rope that now pulled tight and dragged her to the ground, Arthur was standing over her and tying her hands and ankles within seconds as she struggled, he bent over picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulder like she weighed a feather, walking over to a log and setting her down on the ground so she could lean her back against it.  
He took a seat on the log next to her taking a couple of minutes to steady his breathing, he spat once on the ground and reached back in his satchel pulling out a handkerchief dabbing at his split lip wincing at the pain.  
He looked down at the woman surveying her with slight irritation adjoined with admiration, she avoided his gaze and was staring down at her feet the silence almost deafening until she finally let out a long sigh before turning her gaze to lock with Arthur’s. “Are you going to kill me now or what? Or are we just going to sit here in silence staring at each other” she spoke with an acid tone tilting her head to the side, her mouth settled into a hard line as blood trailed down the side of her face from a cut to her temple, she could see he was getting more and more irritated as his thoughts turned in his head, trying to hold his composure.  
“Who the fuck are ya? Are ya in a gang? An O’Driscoll? Where the hell did you come from!?’’He shouted with his brows tightly knit together, she gave a contemptuous scoff breaking eye contact and focusing her gaze at her feet again her mouth remaining in a hard line.  
More minutes passed in silence before Arthur sighed defeated and changed his demeanor, softening his features as he knelt down in front of her dabbing the handkerchief against the cut on her temple, she recoiled away from the contact wincing and drawing her breath in with a hiss at the stinging sensation “Just stay still dammit” his tone similar to calming a frightened animal as he returned pressure to the cut. “So what happens now Arthur? I saw everything” she straightened her head so she was facing him realizing the close proximity of their faces she dropped her gaze briefly to the small scar on his chin before quickly returning to his eyes, raising an eyebrow.  
He continued dabbing and wiping the blood off her face appearing almost ashamed “I don't know...but look I promise ya I won’t hurt ya miss, no one will lay a finger on you while I’m around” running a hand through his hair he continued flustered “Ya gotta understand the situation though, I can’t let ya go Micah is right…you have seen our faces, I have to take you with me.”  
Disappointment clouded her features at the realization of her predicament, yet for some strange reason she felt a nagging feeling she could trust Arthur.  
Arthur stood up and walked over to the stirring form of Micah who was now coming too from being unconscious, he slowly sat up groaning and dabbing his fingers at his still bloody nose wiping it on his shirt.  
“Ya good Micah?” Arthur tapped his boot against Micah’s leg, Micah spat blood several times before clumsily climbing to his feet looking around until his gaze fell on the tied up woman.  
She could see his cheeks starting to flare up red in anger as he stomped his way over towards her with his hand on his other revolver, losing her hat in the scuffle Micah was even more enraged as he recognized the fact she was a woman. “Ya stupid bitch! You have no idea who you are messing with!” he screamed in a rage as she remained composed surveying him slowly head to toe, “the fact you are threatening and trying to intimidate a woman who is bound speaks to your character quite well SIR” she snapped condescendingly.  
He drew his lips back in a snarl and grabbed for his pistol aiming it between her eyes, she held his glare with absolute hatred determined to show no fear even though her heart was pounding out of her chest.  
Arthur grabbed Micah’s pistol and shoved him towards his horse, “Get the hell outta here Micah! We’re in this mess cause of you! You’re lucky Dutch has yer back for some reason!” Micah bent over and snatched his other revolver off the ground before circling around again to face Arthur straightening up and puffing his chest out in a threatening manner. Arthur was significantly taller and unfazed as he stared down at Micah with his jaw clenched looking menacing, Micah knew he wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight against Arthur.  
Swearing once more before turning on his heel and mounting his horse, Micah leaned down at Arthur giving him a depraved look “I’m sorry Arthur but were family now, both the sons of Dutch. Which makes us brothers… and sometimes brothers make mistakes” his eyes flicked over to the bound woman before returning to Arthur “and I think the both of us made big mistakes today.”  
He turned his Horse North and galloped off without another word as Arthur stood staring after him grinding his jaw, finally grabbing Boadicea and Ghosts reins leading them over to where the woman was bound.  
The woman could see Arthur was still rattled after his conversation with Micah so she decided against further antagonizing him and remained quiet and docile, waiting for an opportunity when he lets his guard down and she can make a move, he bent over hoisting her up onto his shoulder again carefully draping her across her saddle on Ghosts back.  
He mounted up onto Boadicea looking up at the now reddening sky “We’re gonna ride North til it gets dark then we’ll stop and setup camp for the night...we’ll ride East in the mornin’ for the Heartlands.”  
He looked back over his shoulder at the woman who just gave him a sarcastically enthusiastic smile raising her two thumbs up, like her opinion on the navigation plan mattered in this situation.  
She thought she saw him genuinely smile at her reaction hiding it under the rim of his hat as he looked forward urging Boadicea into a trot, Ghost following closely behind led by her reins in Arthurs right hand.


	6. Freya

The woman groaned at the discomfort she felt in her abdomen being jostled with the pace Arthur had them at on horseback.  
Darkness had finally claimed the sky and the moon was rising over the ridgeline, they hadn’t been riding for longer than a quarter hour but the woman was eager to stop and rest, excited to get off Ghost which was a concept she never thought she would have.  
As if Arthur read her mind he steered the horses off the main trail cutting through a creek only stopping momentarily to let the horses have a drink and then steering for the tree line in Big Valley.  
She assumed he wanted to avoid being out in the open in case the lawmen or bounty hunters were searching the area, knowing she was the only witness who saw Arthur and Micah up close, she figured it was very unlikely they would.  
Leading the horses through a short ride through some brush and pine they finally came to stop, the woman squinted her eyes looking around and saw they were in a small clearing at the base of a cliff. Arthur hopped down first giving his horse a pat before walking back to her and lifting her off Ghosts saddle with surprising gentleness, she grunted in discomfort as he carried her over to a small patch of grass and laid her down.  
Sitting herself up she apprehensively watched Arthur as he began setting up a camp, impressively only a short time had passed and Arthur already had the camp set with a fire going.  
He removed his hunting jacket and vest settling in just his shirt and went to work on the horse care removing each of their saddles and brushing them down, feeding them both some treats before they returned to grazing.  
The woman caught herself staring at his broad muscular back as he worked earlier and quickly looked away, face flushed as he turned around to have a seat opposite her at the fire. He dug out some meat from his satchel and began cooking it over the fire offering her some when it was cooked, she looked at the meat with slight disgust and declined, not from a lack of hunger.  
“Are ya injured?” he asked with a genuine concern in his voice, his brows creased as he looked to her face for an answer, “No…I’m just sore from the ride, normally I ride seated with my ASS ON the saddle” she snapped.  
They stared at each other momentarily before the corners of his mouth slowly turned up and he started laughing, the sound rich and deep contagious where she felt herself starting to smile showing her perfect teeth which Arthur noticed immediately.  
Moments passed in silence again and she started nibbling on her lower lip looking up from the fire at Arthur who was busy cooking another piece of meat to eat.  
“Thank you Arthur,” she spoke softly almost a whisper, confusion spread across his features as she nodded her head towards Ghost, “For being good to Ghost…she saved my life, I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to her...you could have taken her or sold her or…something. I know your rat faced friend would have.”  
She scoffed bitterly at her mention of Micah dropping her eyes back to the fire, the warm flames dancing back at her. Arthur gave a short laugh the sound completely devoid of humor before his face twisted into regret, “It’s the least I could do Miss given the unfortunate situation I pulled ya into.” They sat silently again staring at the fire, the woman quietly cleared her throat “…Freya…” she murmured lifting her eyes to meet his gaze, “My name is Freya…Freya Thomas.” Arthur’s eyes lit up, giving a lopsided grin he tilted his hat to her, “Well Miss Thomas, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you I’m Arthur Morgan.” “Well Mr. Morgan, I’d shake your hand but…” lifting her bound hands to finish her sentence.  
Arthur pressed his lips into a line staring at her hands caught in thought, he stood up finally appearing to have come to a decision in his mind and walked over to Freya drawing his knife and cutting the rope around her ankles first then moving up to her wrists kneeling down in front of her so their faces were inches apart, his masculine scent filling her nostrils as she rubbed her sore wrists and his eyes grew fierce and jaw tightened.  
“Now don’t make me regret my decision Freya…” his voice deep, dangerous in nature. Freya understood now why most men would cower rather than engage in confrontation with Arthur, but she didn’t back down and held his glare. Freya noticed his eyes flash down to her lips, lingering a moment before he stood back up and walked over to his spot across the fire reaching into his satchel and pulling out some kind of weathered book that Freya deduced was a journal of some kind.  
Freya made her way up off the ground, moaning in pleasure as she stretched her arms above her head giving relief to her cramped muscles.  
Shaking her hands and working her fingers from the pins and needles she started walking towards Ghost. “What are ya doing Freya?” Arthur looked up from writing arching a brow in an accusatory tone, similar to how a parent asks a child why they did something, knowing it was wrong but doing it anyway.  
“Well Mr. Morgan… first I’m going to see my horse, then I’m going to my saddle for my clothes so I can change into a new shirt” tugging on the front of the one she was wearing “this one is covered in blood...the majority of it NOT being my own I might add” emphasizing the last part with a confident smile in Arthurs direction, intending to rub it in.  
He just gave a lopsided grin and shook his head returning his attention back to his journal.  
Freya approached Ghost patting her rump first slowly running her hands down her back she made her way up to Ghosts mane, working out tangles with her fingers and picking bits of brush out, straightening and pushing her forelock out of her eyes.  
“Ghost my darling, squirrels could make a home out of you right now…not that I think I’m in a much better condition.” Ghost snorted and pushed her nose into Freya’s chest, Freya laughed giving her forehead a kiss before turning to where Arthur left the saddles.  
She peered over her shoulder to see if he was paying attention smiling to herself as she saw he was distracted with his writing, reaching into her saddle bag pulling out two shirts and a small round tin can she placed them down on the ground lifting the saddle cover more to discover her bow and quiver gone.  
“Shit!” she swore under her breath reaching into the other saddle bag and figuring out Arthur must have taken the knife she kept there too, grunting in defeat she reached over towards Arthur’s saddle bag, peeking over her shoulder again towards Arthur who was still busily scribbling something down.  
Freya focused her attention back to her task and felt around in the bag until the familiar kiss of cold steel grazed her fingers, gripping it she procured a small blade quickly stuffing it into the calf of her leather moccasin.  
Freya nearly jumped at the sound of Arthurs voice, “Darlin’ it shouldn’t be takin that long to grab a change of clothes…I already took yer weapons if that’s what yer looking for.”  
She whipped around to face him, faking a look of surprised anguish before bending over and picking up her clothes and the small tin waving it in his direction. “I was looking for this!” she huffed, walking back to the fire and putting the tin down at her spot before looking around for a place to change.  
Freya looked at Arthur again who was now pointing his index finger forward, tracing her eyes in the direction she noticed he was pointing at a large tree 10ft away. Freya walked over to the thick trunked tree stepping behind it out of sight, she began unbuttoning the front of her shirt only too happy for a fresh change of clothes.  
She threw the dirty shirt onto the ground and picked up the white union shirt first slipping it over her head and adjusting it down the curves of her body, often wearing her undershirt tighter as she rarely wore a brazier, having an athletic body her breasts were smaller and perkier, so she was comfier without one.  
Bending over she grabbed the white cotton collared shirt and started buttoning up the front leaving the neck and collar open, this shirt significantly looser than her undershirt to mask her curves, tucking her necklace into the union shirt out of sight.  
Pulling the strip of leather from the end of her braid she finger combed her hair trying to pick out all the flora she obtained while in the scuffle earlier her spirits slightly lifted, she stepped around the trunk and walked over to the saddles again, stuffing the dirty shirt in the saddle bag suddenly becoming hyperaware Arthur was watching her closely.  
Grabbing her bedroll and tan leather hunting jacket off the back of her saddle she walked back to the fire finally taking a seat and letting out a sigh of content, still aware of the blue eyes watching her.  
“Freya…what did ya mean about Ghost saving yer life?” Arthur asked his eyes focused and studying her face.  
A line formed between her brows as she began rolling up her shirt sleeve on the left arm, revealing to Arthur a massive scar still in the healing stages it was jagged and raised with dark pink coloring.  
Its pattern resembling a situation if she stuck her arm in a sharp vice then ripped it out forcefully shredding down the arm, Arthur’s eyes widened in shock as he clenched his jaw, he looked up from the wound to her face looking for an answer.  
She reached for the tin removing the lid and scooped out a generous amount of ointment with her right hand and began applying it to the scar.  
Freya spoke articulately her face lost in thought as she recited her story, “I just crossed the border into the Ambarino territory, I had been travelling south for a while and figured I would try my luck down here,” she rotated her forearm continuing to apply the salve.  
“I had been riding for days and decided to make camp for the night near a small river…Dead boot I think was the name? Anyway, I made a fire and what must have been a few hours later I was attacked by a pack of wolves.”  
Freya paused again, rotating her arm giving it a once over before adjusting the sleeve back down. “I managed to bring three down with my bow, but the bastards had us surrounded and my horse spooked and took off, the majority of the pack giving chase to him...more meat I suppose,” she dropped her head in yearning her voice breaking as she continued. “He was a good boy, a great horse, a friend…part of me wants to believe he got away, that’s the part I’ll hold onto,” she looked up at Arthur, her eyes welling as she fought the tears back.  
Arthur resisted the urge to get up and sit next to her and put his arm around her in comfort, instead settling for encouraging her to continue the story.  
Quickly regaining her composure she stared into the fire tuning out her current surroundings, “ With the majority of the pack gone, one really nasty bastard stayed back I don’t know if the wolf was older or sick and desperate, regardless I was distracted for only a moment…that’s all it took for the beast to launch himself and latch onto my arm.” Freya shuddered at the memory wrapping her arms around herself, “I thought he was going to tear my arm off, he pulled me to the ground and dragged me…it happened so fast, I managed to grab my knife and I drove it into his neck.”  
Freya reached for her jacket slipping it on, “I took a few minutes to catch my breath and assess my arm…I was bleeding like a stuck pig so I wrapped it with anything I could get my hands on, I salvaged what little I could from my camp and followed the river south running as fast as I could through the snow.”  
Freya paused from her story to pull out a couple of pieces of elk that looked to be seasoned with something and placed them on the small grill over the fire, wiping her hands on her pants she stood in a crouched position watching the meat cook. “I was so exhausted from running for what felt like hours I finally settled into a small grove of trees near a lake waiting for dawn with my knife ready.”  
She sniffed rubbing her nose as she flipped the meat, careful not to burn her hands, “The morning came and I heard the bastards coming for me so I ran again, I was convinced this is it…this is how I’m going to die and I readied myself to take as many down as I could with me.”  
She picked one of the pieces up and passed it to Arthur who smiled surprised, accepting it gratefully and identifying the scent of the seasoning as thyme. “So what happened, where does Ghost come into the picture?” Arthur asked with genuine curiosity as he took a bite from the meat.  
“Well basically as I was saying I thought I was dead, but I spotted Ghost in the distance and well...I knew it was my last chance so moved with what little strength I had left and caught her riding the hell out of there.”  
Freya grabbed her piece of elk quickly placing it down on a log to cool as she picked up the small tin can and removed the lid walking around the fire to Arthur she knelt down in front of him, he was taken by surprise at the sudden closeness leaning back slightly, his face perturbed.  
“For your lip, it’s an ointment I made it will help with the pain and healing and keep it from getting infected.” She used her index finger to scoop a little onto the tip “May I?” His face blushing he nodded his head in consent, Freya started applying the ointment, finishing the application Arthur relaxed slightly still blushing significantly.  
“ What’s in that stuff anyway?” he asked reaching up to touch his now numb lip. “ Balsam Root and yarrow, the root is what is numbing your lip, it’s perfect for painful injuries.”  
She stood up again and made her way over to her spot, sitting down and eating her grilled meat.  
“Where did you get Balsam Root?” Arthur gave her a quizzical look as he had never heard of it before, being a competent herbalist himself. “The travelling doctor I ran into on the trail when I rode down from Lake Isabella…he helped nurse me back to health” Her eyes darkening momentarily at the mention of him, which Arthur picked up on.  
“Well Freya your story told me one thing about ya… yer a fighter.”  
She looked up from the fire, her eyes dark and desolate as she locked them onto Arthurs piercing eyes. “Be careful Arthur Morgan…I’m also a killer.”


	7. Promises Kept And Gullible City Slickers

Arthur was already up and about taking down camp and packing things up onto his saddle when Freya rolled over opening her eyes.  
Exhausted from the previous day she slept straight through the night, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn she sat herself up and stretched her arms above her head hearing a satisfying ‘crack’ in her back before turning her attention towards Arthur.  
“Is it late Arthur?” her voice still heavy with sleep, Arthur turned around from his task of saddling Boadicea giving Freya a lopsided smile, “nah darlin’ the sun hasn’t even fully risen yet, we’re just gettin’ early start today to cover some ground.”  
She groaned at the thought of riding slumped over in the saddle all day, racking her brain on all her options to try and talk her way out, Arthur spoke first “you can ride sittin' in the saddle today, but yer wrists are gonna be tied and I’ll lead Ghost.” He appeared to have a knack for knowing exactly what she was thinking as she let out a dry laugh to herself, rolling up her bedroll she walked over to Ghosts saddle and secured it to the back picking it up off the ground and walking over to her horse. Once Ghost was saddled Freya spun around nearly bumping into Arthur who was already grabbing her hands and binding her wrists, “well no one can argue you sure know how to treat a lady” she spoke in a sarcastic tone, he lifted his head giving her a wink before grabbing her waist and helping her swing up into the saddle.  
“I reckon that makes ya' special kinda lady then” Arthur teased, “Lucky me” she retorted back even more sarcastic and rolling her eyes, trying to decipher if Arthur’s comment was a compliment or insult, most likely the latter.  
Freya closed her eyes inhaling deeply enjoying the crisp mountain air of the morning, opening her eyes she watched as Arthur swung up onto Boadicea’s back with little effort.  
Ghost’s reins in Arthur’s right hand he steered them back to the main trail, urging the horses into a trot and bearing North a short ways before steering off onto a smaller trail leading East towards the Heartlands.  
They rode in silence at a comfortable trot, Freya found herself enjoying the views of the large mountainous ridgelines to the North and the abundant woodlands with the various wildlife rummaging around.  
The sun was now high in the sky and Freya was busy taking in the sights until something caught her eye, “Arthur hold on a moment!” she swung her leg over Ghosts neck and jumped down stumbling forward slightly then regaining her balance and taking off running.  
Arthur slowed the horses to a walk and led them to the side of the trail, “Freya! Get yer ass back here!” he bellowed dismounting and following in the direction Freya ran.  
He found her bent over and inspecting a plant with small bunches of buds in the early stages of blooming white flowers, the long skinny green leaves resembling that of a fern “God dammit woman I promise I will tie yer ass to that saddle if ya keep testin’ me!" She waved her hand dismissing his threat, breaking off a leaf and chewing it, “Yes that’s what I thought!” she disclaimed excited.  
Arthur’s irritation overridden by curiosity he bent down next to her picking one of the leaves and putting it in his mouth, the flavor both bitter and sweet.  
“What is that?” he asked spitting the chewed leaf onto the ground, “It’s a liquorice plant, the leaves and roots have great medicinal properties and can be brewed in a tea, made into a poultice,” she reached for the plant and pulled gaining access to the roots as she continued “the root is especially great for digestion, anti-inflammatory and some believe can even help in child birth.”  
She pulled the leaves off and wrapped them in a bundle of linen stuffing them into her satchel, “Since you have all my knives I need you to help with this” flipping the plant around so the roots were between them ”just cut the root into strips please.’’ He stared at her for a moment with a cocked eyebrow, reaching back he pulled out his knife and started doing what she asked.  
Freya’s eyes lit up as she smiled at Arthur happy about her find, he couldn’t help but smile back as her excitement was infectious. “Don’t think I still won’t make good on ma promise Freya, I will TIE you to that saddle if ya do that again” “Yeah yeah I know…but you’ll be thanking me when your chewing on one of these after a fight.” She grabbed the strips of root waving it in his face before placing them into her satchel with the rest of her supplies.  
They both stood up and turned back to make their way to the horses, their ears perking to the sound of a man’s voice yelling and swearing.  
Arthur immediately drew his revolver and faced the direction the voice came from instinctively pulling Freya behind him he waited, scouring the area with his eyes finally deciding there was no threat he holstered his weapon and grabbed her arm leading her towards the mares.  
“Arthur stop! He could need help we can’t just leave without checking!” Freya yelled, he continued pulling her arm ignoring what she was saying until she planted her feet and yanked her arm away turning on her heel she ran towards the voice. “That’s IT Freya! I’m tying yer ass to the saddle and it ain’t coming off!” Arthur yelled as he stomped after her taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair in agitation.  
Freya pushed through the trees and came upon a man talking to himself almost comical, dressed in a blue pin striped shirt, green argyle vest and brown pants with expensive looking tan riding boots, city slicker Freya thought to herself spotting the large camera stand.  
The man had his back to Freya and was attempting…and failing at hanging a large piece of meat to a tree, dropping it with a wet thump.  
She cleared her throat getting his attention as he whipped around nearly jumping out of his boots, revealing a big black beard and kind face “Oh my miss you gave me a terrible fright!” he sputtered wiping is hand over his sweaty brow, “My apologies sir I just thought you were in danger by the way you were screaming bloody murder” Freya chuckled.  
Arthur trudged through the brush and trees grabbing Freya’s arm with a merciless look before realizing they weren’t alone loosening his grip slightly and composing his face, the man just looked back and forth between the pair and down to Freya’s still bound wrists his face contorting to concern and confusion as he began stepping back towards his horse.  
Freya spoke up first, “Sorry how rude of myself…My name is Freya… uh Freya Morgan and this is my husband Arthur Morgan” she fidgeted nervously racking her brain to piece together a convincing story as Arthur shot his head down boring his eyes into the side of her head as she continued “We just got married and he insisted on getting me out of the confines of the city to… experience the fresh air of the country” she lied exaggerating her British accent for further embellishment.  
Freya noticed the man staring down at her wrists and with quick thinking she lifted them up giving a shallow laugh, “Oh this? I have quite the delicate constitution you know so I really struggle with horseback riding… my husband suggested he tie me to the saddle pommel that way I won’t fall off,” turning her head to Arthur with a fake smile “Right Darling?” Arthur just stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before turning his attention to the man “Uh ya my…mischievous wife pretty much summed it up.”  
The man stared at the pair scratching his chin with a wrinkled brow pondering as Arthur removed Freya’s binds giving her a sly smile under the rim of his hat at her story and she batted her lashes at him with a witty smile.  
The man finally relaxed, his expression changing to amiable “Well now I suppose we all have our little tricks for things don’t we?” he laughed nervously, “folks my name is Albert Mason” dramatically bowing and removing his hat “I am here in our own God’s country to capture the essence of natures predators in their rawest form!”  
Freya and Arthur stared at Albert with blank expressions before lifting an eyebrow at each other, Arthur spoke first “Well now that’s all mighty fine and such Mr. Mason, but what the hell ya doin with that over there” pointing over Alberts shoulder toward the meat carcass still lying on the ground.  
Albert followed Arthur’s finger to the carcass, slumping his shoulders and letting out a long sigh, “Ah yes that, well I heard wolves often visited the area and I came up with a plan to hang some bait, hoping I could distract the beasts with that and get my pictures…you see I’m a wildlife photographer.” Arthur and Freya glanced at each other again stone faced, apparently thinking the same thing: this man is going to get eaten.  
“Tell ya what Mr. Mason, why don’t we stay back and… protect ya in case they decide on having ya for dessert.” Freya was surprised at Arthurs offer to help giving him a whimsical look as he turned his head over his shoulder whistling for the horses.  
Albert was a little taken aback by the offer, graciously composing himself with delight at the collaboration.  
The horses trotted over to their position with Arthur grabbing both their reins and leading them next to Mason’s horse. He removed his rifle and bow slinging the rifle over his shoulder and walking back over to Albert and Freya handing her the bow and quiver, digging out his rope he walked over to the meat to sling it up properly.  
“My dear, with your delicate constitution should you be handling a bow, I would hate to see you injured on my account” Albert raised his brows and grabbed her hand in genuine concern, Arthur scoffed obnoxiously loud “My “delicate” wife will be just fine don’t ya worry about that” shaking his head smirking as he tested the tension of the rope.  
Freya shot Arthur a dirty look before returning her attention back to Albert smiling as sweetly as she could muster, “Mr. Mason please don’t worry, all young girls in society take up archery early…it’s quite common” she lied still smiling, convinced Albert thanked them both again as he prepared his photography equipment.  
Arthur and Freya crouched behind Albert each on one side of his flank as they waited, time passed uneventful when suddenly they heard them, distant howls.  
Albert appearing more jumpy and anxious with excitement, Freya spotted the first one descending down the hill directly to the front of their position, more howls were heard as 3 more appeared at the top of the hill.  
Freya suddenly developed a panic sensation in her chest, her breathing getting ragged as her hands began shaking.  
Arthur looked over noticing her increasing uneasiness reaching out his hand briefly taking Freya's to get her attention, “It’s okay…yer okay” he mouthed giving her hand a squeeze, she nodded once pulling her hand away and carefully drawing an arrow focusing on the beasts in front.  
“Look! Look! They are going for the bait!” Albert whispered pointing as the wolves surrounded below the meat, their noses in the air. Albert snapped a picture, the flash drawing the beasts attention as they formed into a line crouched and snarling, snapping their teeth.  
“Shit!” Arthur yelled as he stood taking aim with his rifle, Albert snapped another picture further enraging the wolves as they stalked forward. Arthur fired one shot at the ground in front of the lead wolf causing it to jump back startled before falling back in line. “Oh dear this is not good” Albert was visibly frightened as he slowly began to back up. Freya narrowed her eyes as she drew the bowstring back taking aim with her arrow, she released it severing the rope holding the meat and it fell to the ground with a loud wet thump catching the attention of the wolves, grabbing the back of Albert’s collar she pulled him towards the horses as he clutched onto his camera with a suffocating grip.  
Arthur walked backwards rifle drawn at the wolves, covering Albert and Freya as they mounted their horses. “Arthur come on” Freya whispered as the wolves set upon the meat buying them some precious time, Arthur swiftly mounted Boadicea and all three took off at a gallop putting distance between them and the danger.  
Sometime down the trail Freya slowed Ghost down to a trot as Arthur and Albert followed her lead and rode up on either side of her, they had put some significant distance between them and the wolves and stopped their horses to catch their breaths. “I must say Freya, you have got a mighty fine shot” Albert exclaimed still breathing heavy “That was quick thinking Freya, nicely done” Arthur added.  
Albert walked his horse in front of the pair to face them, “My entire existence flashed before my eyes! I surely would have been a dog’s dinner if it weren’t for you!” he wiped his sweaty face with a handkerchief before rambling on astoundingly “I owe you both my eternal gratitude, thank you again! And Mrs. Morgan I am quite pleased you didn’t fall off your horse during that brisk ride!” Freya gave Albert a blank stare blinking several times as she ran her hand through her long hair, realizing quickly what he meant she smiled awkwardly as Arthur had to hide his face stifling his laugh “Thank you for your kind words Mr. Mason, I hope to see you again and you can show us some of your work." “You take care now Mr. Mason” Arthur tipped his hat to Albert who returned the gesture before steering his horse around and riding in the opposite direction.  
“I really enjoyed his company you can tell he is passionate about his work” Freya turned to Arthur who was studying her closely, “that was really kind of you to offer our help Arthur and I shudder at the thought of what would have happened if we didn’t show up.”  
She dismounted down from Ghost and reached into her saddle bag for two carrots, one for each of the horses. Arthur dismounted and stalked up behind Freya as she fed the horses, turning around she jumped nearly walking into him, “so…where are we going Arthur?’’ She saw a muscle twitch in his jaw as his eyes burned into hers “You and I still have unsettled business, I make good on my promises darlin” Freya scrunched her face in confusion, “what are you talking about Arthur?” A coy smile formed on his lips as he dug his rope out of his satchel taking a step toward her.  
She recoiled in anger, backing into Ghost“ You wouldn’t dare!”


	8. Burning Down Walls To Escape

The sun was beginning to set over the mountains the warming embrace of the deep orange and red brilliance stretching over the landscape, the final breath before the plunge into the darkness of night.  
Freya found herself lost in a tantric trance closing her eyes and enjoying the last warm kiss of the day.  
Arthur’s voice lulling her back to reality “We’ll camp here tonight at Cattail and make our way towards the Heartlands again in the mornin.’’ Their small endeavor with Albert Mason set them back by a few hours but Arthur was confident they would reach Horseshoe Overlook by early afternoon tomorrow.  
He led the horses to an open field next to a small rocky pond, the banks littered with bulrush and abundant in wildlife. Dismounting from Boadicea rather stiffly and rubbing his ribs he approached Ghost and looked up at Freya who turned her head away in an icy reception, he patted her thigh once and began untying all the various knots he used to secure her to the saddle receiving bruised ribs, groin and face in the process.  
“I reckon I would have gotten less injured tying boots on a bear” Arthur teased flashing a small rueful smile in her direction as she turned her head with vindictive eyes,“I gave you no reason today not to trust me! Yet here I am strapped to the fucking saddle like a piece of meat!” Arthur raised his brows at the sudden outburst, feeling the heat creep up his cheeks as he gritted his teeth in frustration.  
Finished his task on the right side he crossed in front of Ghost to start on the left side making quick work of undoing the knots. “Done” he grumbled walking away towards Boadicea to remove her saddle and begin setting up camp.  
Freya dismounted shaking her limbs to get the blood flowing and began unhitching Ghost’s girth strap to remove the saddle and brush her down. Arthur had the camp setup by the time Freya was finished grooming Ghost and she walked over towards the fire intentionally bumping Arthur as they passed, he whipped around narrowing his eyes and clenching his jaw as he reached out and gripped Freya's arm to swing her around shooting her an icy glare “If ya got somethin’ to say Freya, please darlin’ let’s hear it!” he spat unable to control his anger any longer.  
Freya yanked her arm from Arthur's grasp returning his icy glare her own her rage breaking through its cage and rearing its ugly head “Look I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time! I give you my word I won’t say anything to anyone! I’m not in a gang or an O’Driscoll or whatever the hell you said!...On top of that I have been with you almost 2 days and still have no idea what your intentions are or where we are going!” she took a step forward so their faces were inches apart her height permitting her to be almost at equal eye level.  
“I chose to trust you for some goddamn reason and you turn around and treat me like I’m the criminal! Are you kidding me?!” Balling both her fists at her side as she narrowed her eyes, “So now I ask you again Arthur Morgan why the hell am I here and where are you taking me?!!” Freya's chest was heaving with her ragged breaths as her body shook with from the anger of the shouting match.  
“I did it to save your life goddamit!!” Arthur cut her off his breath heavy and eyes burning, Freya took a step back her face twisted in ambivalence “What the hell are you talking about Arthur? Save my life from what?!” Arthur removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair before massaging between his eyebrows, taking in several deep inhales to try to calm himself “Micah!... Freya, if I had let ya go that day he would have hunted you down and shot you in yer sleep fer what ya did to him.”  
Freya scoffed taking a breath in and holding it, her brain firing a mile a minute processing what Arthur was saying before she let out a short gasp, “For what I did to him!? You mean defend myself when someone’s trying to kill me? I’m not afraid of him Arthur if he comes near me I’ll kill him!” Arthur just shook his head as apprehension spread across Freya's features, “Why are you with someone like that Arthur? And why did you shoot all those men back at Strawberry?”  
Arthur’s features softened until they were almost despondent, Freya suddenly felt the guilt building in her chest for losing her temper but her mind swiftly reminded her she was in this situation because of him and she deserved the whole story. Arthur relaxed his shoulders and suddenly appeared exhausted placing his hat back on his head he let out a long sigh, “Look Freya I’m sorry you are in this mess, now I have no doubt you can handle yerself out there I’ve seen that…But Micah…well I know him and trust me when I say this he is ruthless and he would have killed ya and…well I couldn’t let that happen.”  
Arthur reached for Freya's wrist, his touch gentle as he led her over to the fire to take a seat on a small log kneeling down in front as he desperately tried to find the right words to say, “Freya, I know yer angry and want answers, heck I don’t blame ya… you have no reason to trust me but I promise ya I will explain everything tomorrow when we get to camp” Arthur dropped his eyes to the ground letting go of her wrist. Freya just sat there in silence staring ahead her face completely devoid of emotion as if she was carved from marble.  
“Fine,” Arthur looked up as Freya spoke in an apathetic tone, “I have one condition…you tell me why you killed all those men back in Strawberry…you do that and I’ll come with you tomorrow without a fight.”  
Arthur sighed again as he stood up and rotated to sit beside Freya on the log taking his hat off again and turning it in his hands “I didn’t want that to happen, it should have been an easy cell break but…Micah fired first killin' his cell mate who was an O’Driscoll and then things happened so fast after that…more lawmen showed up shooting at us and I had no other choice but to shoot back while that idiot ran into a building to get his guns...supposedly” Arthur held his head in his hand as he continued placing his hat on the ground his voice heavy with regret, "that’s when I saw ya and I knew Micah would kill ya...so I went after you.”  
He looked over and stared at the ground in front of Freya’s feet, Freya noticed the anguish weighing heavily across his features and her gut told her Arthur was telling the truth about everything, “I ain’t a good man Freya I know that… I’ve done things I’m not proud of but trust me darlin’ there are a lot worse out there than me and I promised ya before I won’t hurt you.”  
Arthur lifted his eye’s to meet Freya’s their gazes locked into a shared understanding as they sat in silence, Freya finally breaking that silence “Alright if that's the way of it...Thank you for telling me the truth Arthur I’ll hold up my end of the bargain…but if you think your tying me to the saddle again like you did today think again” she threatened as Arthur smiled in response flashing her some of his teeth “Nah darlin’ I don’t think I could take another beatin.”  
Arthur sat up and walked over to the other side of the fire digging out a couple of pieces of meat throwing them on the small cooking spit as Freya got up and walked over to the small pond to splash some water on her face and wash her dirty hands, looking up she watched as a large bull moose across the pond knelt down to drink some water completely aware she was there, but the powerful animal was deterred none the less, Freya longed to have that fearlessness.  
Smiling, Freya stood up and walked back to the fire sitting back down onto the log as Arthur reached over and handed her some elk, feeling famished she devoured her piece.  
Her stomach still growling she reached into her satchel and pulled out two more slabs of game meat seasoned with thyme and plopped them onto the grill over the fire, looking up she saw Arthur watching her with a cocked brow and lopsided smile, “I’m hungry okay? Besides I don’t want to eat all your rations” her cheeks blushed as Arthur chuckled, “I’m the last person who can judge someone on the amount of food they eat darlin” Arthur was still smiling as he began eating his own piece, Freya raised her own brow at his response flipping the elk over to cook, the meat sizzling and producing an enticing aroma.  
Arthur cleared his throat “Freya...where is yer accent from? I noticed it more when you were talkin’ with Mr. Mason” She looked up from cooking a sly smile forming on her lips “I only exaggerated that to fool Albert into thinking I belonged to some kind of “high society''…only god knows how he fell for that story” dropping her head into her hand as she laughed.  
“I reckon most girls from society ain’t practicin’ using bows to shoot meat down for wolves” Arthur added laughing with Freya, she grabbed one of the pieces of elk and handed it to Arthur still chuckling then grabbed her own piece backing up to the log and taking a seat looking back up at Arthur who was still studying her waiting for an answer to his question.  
Freya took a small bite from her dinner while reaching back into her satchel and pulling out a bottle of whiskey, removing the cap and taking a small swig to wash the meat down, staring into the fire momentarily before she leaned forward handing Arthur the bottle.  
Freya chewed her bottom lip as Arthur took a swig of the brown liquid returning his gaze to her again patiently waiting for her to speak. Freya's voice was lost in trance as she spoke, “The man who adopted me was a travelling doctor and he found me wandering by the side of the road when I was 10 years old I didn’t speak any English whatsoever but something in his eyes told me I could trust him, so I did, I had nothing to lose…he helped me up onto the wagon and gave me some crackers and cookies to eat...Doctor Benjamin Thomas was his name but all his patients called him Dr. Benji,” Freya smiled as she reminisced at the memory “he was a very educated man studying and obtaining his medical license from Cambridge University in Great Britain, he taught me English and how to read and write…he raised me and even taught me some medical knowledge and brought me along with him as his assistant to visit patients when I got older.”  
Freya kicked at a small stone at her feet resting her chin on her hand as she leaned forward balancing her elbows onto her knees continuing, “his wife Catharine and unborn daughter died in a complicated childbirth and I imagine the memories were too painful back in London so he decided to immigrate to Canada after that to start his own practice and get a fresh start I suppose,” Arthur handed her back the bottle, taking another drink Freya closed her eyes letting the brown liquid warm her core and still the pain in her chest from the retrospection. “Sounds like a good man…” “Was” Freya cut him off opening her eyes her voice nostalgic “Benjamin died three years ago from Cholera…that’s when I decided to travel and make my way down through America to start over, I had nothing left in Canada so I made my living by hunting and occasionally helping people who were injured or sick with the knowledge my father taught me.”  
Arthur couldn’t help but feel even more captivated by the woman in front of him, yearning to learn everything about her he decided against further prying as the hurt in her eyes was abundant from the memories.  
Freya took another big drink from the bottle her eyes glazing over from the flames of the campfire and whiskey as she leaned forward again handing the bottle back to Arthur giving him a timid smile “What about you Arthur? We have talked about me enough already where are you from and do you have family?” He shot Freya a bashful smile taking another drink of whiskey, savoring the calm sensation as the liquid dulled his senses, “It ain’t a glamorous tale Freya that’s fer sure…I lost my ma’ when I was real young and my pa… well he was a real piece of work never around and I couldn't really depend on him, he was arrested for petty crime when I was eleven and he passed away shortly after leaving me to fend fer myself on the streets until I was fourteen.”  
Arthur dropped his gaze to the whiskey bottle turning it in his hands before taking another drink feeling surprised how effortless it felt to talk to Freya, her visage reflecting that of impartiality and he couldn’t help but smile at her as he continued appearing sentimental "I know if my ma’ woulda' lived things woulda’ been different...I woulda’ been different, but life doesn’t work like that… I had to learn to break the law to survive whether that was pickpocketing, stealin'...whatever it took to get a meal.”  
Arthur groaned lightly as he leaned forward again passing the whiskey to Freya, she placed it on the ground near her feet resting her elbows forward on her knees again massaging her fingers.  
“So what happened when you were fourteen?” Freya asked genuinely curious about his story feeling an ache of compassion for Arthur, “Well I was in a large crowd of people and managed to compile quite the haul, enough to feed me fer a week at least…until I got caught” Arthur snorted amused appearing as if someone told a joke and he was the only one who understood the punchline, “ It just so happened the men who caught me ended up taking me in and raising me, they taught me to ride, read and write, shoot guns, they rescued me out of a life of struggle and gave me purpose.”  
They both stared into the fire enjoying the quiet tranquil grasp of the night, the harmonious melody of the nocturnal critters lulling their eyes heavy with weariness. Freya stood up and stretched her long arms above her head yawning, stepping past the fire she knelt down in front of Arthur her cheeks shaded a light pink as she dropped her eyes biting her lower lip, “Arthur…I’m so sorry that happened to you when you were so young...life can and is so unfair,’’ elevating her eyes to meet Arthurs she found herself enthralled by the colors, blue cerulean entwined with an emerald green blushing lightly at the sudden feel of desire burning in her core.  
“Good people…sometimes they have to do bad things but that doesn’t make them a bad person” Freya reached for Arthur’s hand taking it in her own feeling the roughness that reflected a life of hard work, her touch comforting and tone soft “I think you’re a good man Arthur that’s been forced to do bad things to survive.”  
Arthur could feel the heat rising up his face from his chest whether it was because of Freya’s proximity or the whiskey or a combination of both but he resisted the impulse to reach up and caress the side of her face, instead stroking her hand with his thumb holding her gaze.  
Time seemed to stop the only semblance of reality was Freya's heart beating out of her chest, breaking the contact first she released Arthur’s hand and stood up swallowing hard “It’s getting late we should get some rest.”  
Arthur looked up giving her a half-hearted smile his voice husky “Yeah yer right” his eyes lingered on her face before trailing down the length of her body, she could feel the heat building up again in her core and quickly turned away from Arthur to retrieve her bedroll from her saddle letting out a long sigh of relief as she walked away.  
She stood beside Ghost stroking her head affectionately, quickly glancing over towards the fire and noticing Arthur writing in his book again.  
Freya felt the pit of guilt return in her abdomen as she watched Arthur, she hated having to manipulate him like that but it was her only way to get him to drop his guard…at least that was what the methodical side of her brain was screaming at her, her body however craved differently.  
Freya felt a sudden flutter of anguish in her chest, knowing this was the last time she would ever see Arthur Morgan…tonight she was making her move.


	9. Worse Out There Than Me

Hours had gone by as Freya opened her eyes stirring slightly, she rolled over to see if Arthur was still asleep.  
The fire had burned down to embers illuminating Arthur’s silhouette in a red glow, he was lying on his back against his saddle with his hat pulled down over his eyes and his hands were laced together resting on his chest. Freya continued studying him and watched as his chest rose and fell steady with sleep, feeling confident she scanned her eyes around the area noticing the dark overcast of her surroundings, looking up at the sky she saw the moon was obscured by a wide array of clouds leaving the area in shadowy darkness.  
 _Perfect!_ She thought to herself, this will give her adequate cover and make it harder for Arthur to pursue her if by chance he wakes up from the sound of Ghost galloping out.  
Freya internally kicked herself for falling asleep, but with some dumb luck she woke up still with darkness to spare.  
Shivering lightly Freya reached for her tan buckskin hunting coat putting it on as silent as a mouse, falling asleep earlier on top of her bedroll next to a roaring fire her body felt content with the warm embrace, now with the fire almost out the chilly night air was free to envelop her form.

Slowly and as soundless as possible she got to her feet never taking her eyes off Arthur’s sleeping form deciding against the increased risk of rolling her bedroll and waking Arthur to the sound she just waved the thought deciding to just buy a new one, _was meaning to upgrade anyway._  
Cautiously she slipped by Arthur’s still sleeping form and started making her way towards the horses, halfway between Arthur and her freedom she suddenly halted glancing back over her shoulder longingly at Arthur, a sudden feeling of regret tugged at her chest, Freya would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit enjoying his company when he wasn’t acting like a brute. Freya was even more surprised by Arthur's gentler side figuring he spent most of his time hiding it and very little people have come to witness that side making her one of the lucky ones.

Freya shook her head and focused back on her mission of escape, she took approximately three steps before falling forward onto the ground and catching herself with outstretched hands, quickly twisting her head back she noticed her right leg fully extended with rope tied around her ankle, following it to the source she realized Arthur tied it to himself and the jolt of her falling roused him from sleep and he was already up and walking towards her.

Freya swore under her breath and reached down into her right calf procuring the small blade she lifted from Arthur’s saddle bag, “Freya stop!” Arthur’s voice was still heavy from sleep as he was almost upon her, yanking the rope taut with one hand Freya sliced through it with the blade quickly getting to her feet and sprinting towards Ghost, leap frogging over Ghost’s rump onto her back she squeezed both her legs to spur Ghost into a gallop.  
Arthur was too quick though as he snagged his arms around her waist and pulled her off Ghost as she kicked and fought, Arthur lifted Freya and gripped her into a bear hug like she weighed absolutely nothing.  
Grasping both her wrists he spun her to face him forcing her to back step pinning her against a tree with his bodyweight, she fought but it was futile as Arthur was bigger and stronger.  
Freya attempted to drive her knee up but he drove his quad between her thighs to prevent that.

“Godammit Freya...” his voice guttural as their chests heaved against one another from the exertion of the struggle “I knew you were playin’ me Freya…yer cunning matches’ yer beauty.”

Freya thrashed against Arthur but he was solid like stone and didn’t budge at her attempts his eyes intense as he studied her face clenching his jaw.  
Freya turned her head away from his stare a small tear of frustration rolling down her cheek as her voice broke in desperation, “Arthur I meant everything I said,” she took in a shaky shallow breath her eyes pleading as she returned his gaze “I really did mean what I said…please Arthur it’s easier this way just let me go...I won’t say anything to anyone please…” he continued studying her features, finally letting out a long sigh releasing his grip on her wrists and taking a step back “Alright…I ain’t gonna keep fighting a losin battle with ya Freya, ya wanna leave then leave I ain’t gonna chase ya no more,” Arthur ran his hand through his hair his features weary.  
Freya felt the guilt building up again in the hollow of her stomach as an internal war raged between her heart and mind…her mind winning victorious Freya stepped forward from the tree and walked past Arthur dropping her eyes to the ground and biting her lower lip, turning her head to the side to look back at Arthur her voice dreary “look Arthur I…” he grabbed her hand pulling her behind him cutting her off “Shh Freya I hear horses comin..." she perked her ears recognizing the familiar thunder of hooves "stay behind me and say nothing, do ya still have that small knife?” Freya shook her head yes and reached down to double check it was still snuggled next to her calf “yes I have it here Arthur,” “Good, you stay hidden and I’ll do the talkin…ya trust me?” Freya nodded her head once again as Arthur turned around placing his hat and pulling the rim down over her brow before rotating around so his back was to Freya again as four men on horseback came into view.

Arthur could tell right away they were O’Driscolls by their signature green jackets, swearing under his breath he rested his hand on his revolver.  
“Good evenin’ to ya friend” the greasy looking man with wiry eyes spoke first with a heavy Irish accent “my name is Seamus and these here are my boys Pat, Tom and Billy” he gestured his hand pointing to the three men at his flanks as they leaned forward in their saddles flashing their rifles and revolvers.  
“Well Seamus what’s yer business for bothering folks in the middle of the night?” Arthur asked in a rough tone his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as he watched Seamus raise his hands defensively, Seamus grinned displaying his rotten teeth “Now now there’s no reason to be rude, we was just lookin’ fer some friendly conversation.”  
“Well I ain’t the conversing type so why don’t you and yer boys hit the trail” Arthur gripped the hilt of his revolver now his voice threatening, Seamus just stared at him still smiling as he nodded his head in thought concentrating his beady eyes on Arthur.

Pat suddenly spoke up with a sneer under his greasy orange mustache "ya know what I think Seamus? I think this feller here looks a lot like Dutch’s right hand man Arthur Morgan.”  
The man named Bob leaned out to the side on his horse peering around Arthur “looks like he’s got himself a friend there too Seamus” his voice vulgar.  
Seamus leaned forward on his horse his smile repulsive, “ya know I think I gotta agree with Pat on this one, ya look a lot like Arthur Morgan…” Arthur drew his revolver and aimed it between Seamus’s eyes his other arm curled back around Freya as the other three aimed up their guns, Seamus threw his arms up in a taunting manner as Bob and Pat dismounted aiming their weapons at Arthur.  
Seamus howled in a mock laughter as he drew his pistol, Arthur kept his eyes locked on Seamus aiming his revolver steady.  
Freya suddenly felt a hand grab her arm jerking her out from behind Arthur as she felt the barrel of a revolver press to her temple and Bob’s repulsive hand around her throat arching her head back and pressing his gut against her back, “Ooooh, Fellas looks like Arthur has his lady with him” Bob knocked the hat off her head so her face was exposed, “an’ she's a real purdy thing too” Freya turned her head away from Bob in disgust as he smelt a strand of her hair.  
Arthur swung his revolver in Bob’s direction his face crimson as his rampage increased on the verge of boiling over, Seamus whistled “Careful now Bob, it looks like Mr. Morgan doesn’t appreciate ya touchin his lady,” “just shoot the bastard then Seamus so we can all have a little fun” Bob squealed like the repulsive pig he was, running his hand down her waist, Freya recoiled from the touch as he yanked her back pressing the barrel harder against her temple.

Seamus leaned his pistol over the pommel of the saddle and pressed his lips together deciding on an internal thought he turned his head to the side, his expression diabolical “tell ya what Mr. Morgan, we won’t kill ya and we won’t kill yer gal if ya throw that gun down onto the ground right now…” Arthur glared back at Seamus his breath ragged “so do we have a deal Mr. Morgan?”  
“Let her go right now and we have a deal” Arthur’s gruff voice responded “Arthur don’t!” Freya shrieked as Bob made her kneel placing the barrel to the back of her head, she felt her heart pounding in her chest out of fear for Arthur.  
Seamus scratched his chin pondering on the idea, decided he showed his rotten smile “alright deal, Bob let the lady go…” Bob raised his one arm in protest, receiving a threatening glare from Seamus “now Bob!”  
Bob dropped the barrel and scoffed in frustration throwing his hands in the air “well that’s just perfect Seamus!” Freya looked at Arthur nodding subtly retrieving the blade from her boot unnoticed.  
Seamus looked back at Arthur his voice honeyed “well Mr. Morgan we held our end up…” he looked over at Freya smirking, returning his gaze back to Arthur “it isn’t our fault yer lady doesn’t want…” Arthur fired his revolver the red flower blooming between Seamus’s eyes as he slumped over his horse.  
Tom’s horse reared from fright throwing him onto the ground dropping his rifle and distracting Pat momentarily, simultaneously Freya sprung around piercing the blade into Bob’s jugular, he dropped his revolver in surprise and gripped up at his neck dropping to his knees.  
Freya withdrew the blade then gripped his hair pulling his head back opening his neck from ear to ear in one swift motion, her hunting jacket and part of her shirt drenched in Bob's blood, Pat turned towards Freya lifting his rifle and fired, the bullet piercing her quad as she dropped to her knee crying out in pain.  
Arthur fired twice killing Pat, walking over to Tom who was shuffling backwards on the ground putting one hand up in front begging for mercy, Arthur raised his revolver and fired sending a bullet through the center of his chest.  
Freya tried to stand but her left leg gave out and she fell forward onto her hands, “shit!” she yelled trying again, this time she felt an arm reach around her back.  
Freya draped her left arm around behind Arthurs neck as he helped her up, taking her weight off her left leg. “Are there any left?” she asked grimacing at the pain in her leg with every step, Arthur shook his head “Nah darlin’ we took care of them all” she could tell in his voice he was still worked up and tense from the situation.

They were slow getting over to the log Freya was sitting on earlier by the fire, Arthur carefully helped her sit and turned to light the fire again for a source of light as her mind went to work assessing the damage.  
Running through the checklist her father taught her she reached her finger into the hole of her pants and ripped it open horizontally exposing the wound, it was bleeding steadily oozing dark blood that appeared blue, good she thought that means the bullet missed an artery so I have a little time, placing her hand on the wound she applied pressure.  
Observing the back of her leg she spotted an exit wound mentally hitting the checkbox again, alright good I don’t have to dig a bullet out or worry about sepsis she thought to herself again.  
Arthur turned around from the fire and looked down at her exposed leg his brow furrowed with concern at the site of her wound “alright Freya what do ya need me to do?”  
She swallowed audibly licking her dry lips, coaching her breath to steady inhalations and exhalations to calm her heartrate “I need to clean the wound then I have to wrap it tight and try to stop the bleeding” her voice was hoarse as she spoke.

Arthur quickly jumped to action grabbing the bottle of whiskey from earlier he knelt down in front of Freya putting his hand on her right knee squeezing it “alright darlin’, I'm sorry this is gonna hurt like hell” he spoke apologetically reaching back into his satchel he pulled out a thick piece of leather that appeared to have residual teeth marks in it, Freya accepted it giving Arthur a quizzical look he just smirked humorless “let’s just say I’ve been in yer position here a few times...trust me bite hard.”  
She put the piece in her mouth as her breathing increased from the anticipation, looking up at Arthur she gave him the nod and he turned the bottle pouring the contents on her wounds, Freya arched her head back groaning in agony squeezing her eyes closed and her nostrils flared as she exhaled through them, convinced her jaw was going to crush straight through the leather she was biting so hard.  
Arthur reached back again into his satchel pulling out roller gauze and began wrapping her leg tightly, a couple of minutes passed and he looked up at the sky noticing early light of morning, dropping his head to look at Freya’s face panic started to rise from his chest at the sight of her.

All the color seemed to have drained from Freya’s face and her brow was covered in sweat, her breathing was sluggish and she looked exhausted, Arthur put his hand against her face to get her attention “Freya we gotta go yer wound needs stitchin’ and ya lost a lot of blood already…” he turned his head whistling for the horses “and we don’t know if more O’Driscoll bastards are gonna show up.”  
He moved quickly gathering all their things up and saddling both the horses in an impressive momentum, he removed Freya’s bloody jacket and stuffed it into Ghosts saddlebag turning again to help her up “do ya think you can ride Freya?” Freya looked up, her mind hazy and her vision blurry “I can try Arthur” her voice croaked as she spoke.  
Arthur shook his head coming to a decision in his mind, he turned Freya to Boadicea and helped her mount settling her on the saddle she swayed slightly holding onto the pommel with both hands, he swung up into the saddle settling behind her and pulled her against him.  
She leaned back letting her head fall against his shoulder fighting to keep her eyes open as she felt Arthur turn Boadicea spurring her into a steady gallop, the cold morning wind hitting her face and causing her to shiver.  
Freya closed her eyes finally losing the battle for consciousness and letting the darkness take her mind.


	10. Welcome To The Van Der Linde Gang

Freya gradually opened her eyes groaning from the ache in her leg and head, her foggy vision slowly adjusting to the bright light of day as she shielded them with her hand looking around trying to decipher her unfamiliar surroundings until her eyes were drawn to the three black and white photos pinned to the wagon on the side of the cot she was laying on.  
Freya sat up slowly on her elbow her head pounding as she focused on the photos, the first one capturing a dog laying down with his two front paws outstretched and a sharp intelligent face...A _coonhound maybe?_ Freya thought to herself smiling.  
The second photo looked like it was staged for a professional portrait, a taller man with dark features stood between two men sitting, the man on the left appeared to be the same age as the man in the center maybe a little older while the one on the right looked like a young teenaged boy.  
Freya wrinkled her nose and chewed her lip as her eyes fell onto the third picture which appeared to be a mugshot, she squinted her eyes leaning in to read the name “Lyle Morgan” she murmured to herself.  
All her memories from the last couple of days suddenly came flooding back, breaking through the floodgates as she remembered Arthur and the early morning when she was shot, pulling back the blanket that was covering her lower half she discovered her leg was wrapped in fresh bandage, undoing the knot and unraveling the gauze she saw the wounds sutured closed.

Freya rotated her leg checking for signs of infection noting it was still quite red and sore at the entry and exit sites but she was thankful there was no sign of purulence.  
“Ah Miss Thomas” Freya nearly jumped through the tent at the sound of her name, she turned to see a smartly dressed man in a white pin striped shirt hidden beneath an ebony vest with the design embroidered in intricate details that reminded Freya of entangled vines, an eye-catching scarlet handkerchief popping out of his left breast pocket.  
Shoulder length black hair adorned his head swept back at the sides and a large black walrus moustache accompanied by a small triangular patch on his chin, his face reflecting a weathered roguish charm, Freya recognized this as the man from the photo.

He shot his hands up in a calming matter grabbing a chair and sitting down to the side of the cot intentionally giving Freya space, “I apologize Miss Thomas I didn’t mean to frighten ya, my name is Dutch, I wanted to check in and see how you were faring.” His voice charismatic to the point of theatrical Freya thought, she stared at him perplexed with thousands of questions running through her mind finding she was unable to decipher the words she wanted to ask, Dutch read her face and spoke first “yer probably wondering what’s going on and I can assure ya miss you are safe…no harm will come to ya here I promise ya that, you were in a bad way when Arthur came stormin’ into camp.”  
“What happened? Who were those men who attacked us? They knew Arthurs name…and yours” Freya was wary pressing her lips together and narrowing her eyes at Dutch, he leaned back casually in the chair so he was sitting up straight raising an eyebrow as a humorless half smile formed. “The men that attacked you and Arthur were in a gang led by a nasty piece of work...Colm O’Driscoll, he is a man based on meagre principles of quantity over quality…”  
Freya looked at Dutch puzzled “ my meaning is… as long as you can breathe and carry a gun the O’Driscolls will welcome ya, that tends to attract the most vile and callous of men.”  
“I see” Freya answered rubbing her temples and closing her eyes from the throbbing pain “how long was I out?”  
“Almost three days, we thought you were done for judgin' by the color ya were…” the corners of Dutch’s eyes crinkled as he cracked a smile chuckling “that was until Strauss went to suture yer leg and you shot up fighting like a hellcat delirious, ya cracked Javier in the face when he tried to restrain yer arm…we ended up havin’ to dose ya with some of Swanson’s morphine to get ya to settle.” Dutch snorted shaking his head. _Well that explains the headache and grogginess_ Freya thought to herself.

“Where is Arthur and my horse Ghost? Are they alright?” Freya asked with concern etched across her features, “Yes my dear they are both fine, yer horse was put under the care of Charles and as fer Arthur I sent him and a couple others to follow up on a lead regarding Colm O’Driscoll as we speak…” Freya continued watching Dutch apprehensively as Dutch continued “you see we have ourselves our own O’Driscoll here that we captured and managed to…coax him so to speak in telling us where Colm may be situated and can be dealt with forthwith.”  
Freya could sense the bitterness in Dutch’s voice at the mention of Colm, she suspected there must be something more to the story but decided against further pursuing an answer until she could figure out her current situation.

Freya slowly swung her legs over the cot to rest on the ground drawing in a slow breath and being overly cautious of her leg as she looked up at Dutch her eyes critical “so what’s the catch?” Dutch's brows shot up in surprise at her sudden accusation “What do ya mean Miss Thomas?”

“I mean what’s the catch, am I a prisoner now or…?” Dutch’s brow smoothed as he composed his features the corners of his mouth turning up, “You ain’t the trusting type are ya? No my dear you are free to come and go as ya please, you were injured so we helped ya, no repayment required besides Arthur told me everything that happened and has vouched for ya assuring me of yer loyalty and silence.”  
“Did Arthur tell you about Micah trying to murder me…three times and the reason why I was forced to travel with him?” Freya inquired clenching her jaw and cocking her head to the side, Dutch frowned in disappointment leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head his tone reflecting that of embarrassment “Yes Arthur disclosed that to me as well and I promise ya Miss Thomas I will personally speak with and deal with Micah accordingly…”  
“He held a barrel between my eyes while I was tied up and defenseless” Freya cut in, Dutch shook his head again pinching the bridge of his nose “I already told ya Miss Thomas, he will be dealt with accordingly” Dutch’s tone sounding impatient now as he suddenly changed the topic “Look Miss Thomas I suggest we get ya something to eat and get ya changed outta the bloody rags yer in, I want ya to take as long as ya need in camp to rest and heal…” he leaned forward slightly hesitant about asking his question “I also want to offer ya a proposition if you will hear me out?”

Freya softened her features arching a brow up, her inquisitive nature winning over suspicion “And what is that?”  
Narrowing her eyes slightly in skepticism, Dutch began rubbing his jaw a sly smile forming “From what I have been told it sounds like yer a woman with many talents…someone like that would do very well with us...very well indeed, take some time and think it over.”  
Freya nodded her head once, already decided in her own mind she was going to leave once she healed up, giving Dutch a small smile as she lifted herself up to stand testing her weight on her leg.  
Dutch stood up as well only a slightly taller than Freya he puffed his chest out extending his hand “Well Miss Thomas welcome to the Van Der Linde gang” She accepted his hand and shook it briefly as Dutch gave her a friendly smile turning and waltzing out of the area.  
 _I just have to keep my head down for a few days then I can take Ghost and get out of here_ Freya 

Freya slowly limped out from Arthur’s living quarter and looked around the campsite, the location buzzing with multiple people carrying out various activities, a large tent seemed to be the center of the camp with various supplies wagons on the outskirts and personal sleeping areas amidst the spaces.  
Freya watched from a distance as Dutch pulled an older woman aside talking and pointing in Freya’s direction, the woman nodded at Dutch and turned towards Freya crossing the camp with impressive speed.  
Freya sensed right away this woman was tenacious and exacting _probably would be very unwise to piss her off._

Freya's thought reinforced as the woman stopped in front of Freya her expression reflecting criticism.  
“Miss Thomas, my name is Susan Grimshaw but you’ll address me as Ms.Grimshaw” she had her hands on her hips as she ran her eyes up and down Freya in scrutiny “Now this is my camp and my rules, you cause any trouble and we will have problems missy and if yer stayin’ here than you help around doin’ yer share do we have an understandin?”  
“Yes Ms.Grimshaw” Freya fidgeted with her necklace biting her lower lip while Ms. Grimshaw walked around her continuing to study her body finally coming to a stop in front of Freya and sucking in through her teeth “yer a tall thing now ain’t ya…” Susan brought her hand up biting her thumbnail while she thought “I’ll check with Karen to see if she might have anything long enough for ya legs, you ain’t fat so finding you a shirt won’t be a problem.”

Freya was surprised by Susan’s demeanor change from a tough ass to a motherly matron instantly as she led Freya over to Pearson’s wagon sitting her down on a bench and handing Freya stew, “Now ya eat that up before ya waste away to nothin’ while I hunt down that floozy Karen” Freya nodded unable to hide her smile as Ms.Grimshaw whirled around hunting for the unlucky person mentioned, Freya couldn’t help but respect Susan.  
She ate in silence studying the various strangers around camp, noticing a tight knit friend and family dynamic her eyes fell upon the entrance to the camp, specifically on her horse Ghost as the man leading her was having a difficult time controlling her as she reared and tossed her head around resisting.

Dropping her plate on the ground Freya limped over as fast as she could passing by staring curious eyes.

“Ghost!” Freya grabbed the rope from the man hushing and calming Ghost with soft words stroking her neck and face, the wild mare finally settling as Freya cooed softly to her “Kiyamapihew niteh…Kiyamapihew niteh.”  
“Be still my heart” the deep voice repeated in English as Freya whipped around to face him taking in his strong presence, he was a tall muscular built man with dark skin and aboriginal features and long flowing black hair and eyes that reflected features similar to a wild predator: beautiful but deadly.

“You must be Freya, the woman Arthur brought in who was unlucky enough to have a run-in with the O’Driscolls” Freya smirked incredulously “Word travels fast here then I see.’’  
He laughed in response the sound deep and amiable as he reached to pat Ghost’s neck, “She is quite the spirited beauty…wouldn’t let anyone near her...she must have sensed you were in trouble, Arthur finally managed to calm her enough the first night to get the saddle off…” the man looked Ghost over with admiration “I brought her to Valentine stables to the farrier early this morning, she must of thrown a shoe off her back foot the day you arrived here.”  
Freya’s brows shot up in surprised appreciation “thank you for that Mister…”  
“Charles Smith, I go by Charles and you don’t have to thank me I did it for the horse, bad feet can mean a dead horse and I would hate to see something happen to this fine girl.”

Charles patted Ghost’s neck once again locking eyes with Freya giving her a short nod in farewell before turning on his heel and walking towards the center of camp.  
“Miss Thomas!” Freya’s eyes shot open at the shrill voice of Ms. Grimshaw, giving Ghost a quick kiss between her eyes she quickly limped her way back over to Ms.Grimshaw who was now accompanied by a young woman with blond hair and green eyes who Freya assumed was the woman Susan was looking for.  
“Miss Thomas this here is Karen she will take you to that tent over there…” Susan pointed to a small tent setup in between the munitions wagon and Arthurs wagon “she can help ya wash up and afterwards Karen can show ya around…maybe Miss Jones will actually get some chores done today!” Ms.Grimshaw grunted returning to her camp rounds leaving the ladies alone.  
Karen turned to Freya rolling her eyes “Oh that old hag can just stuff it fer all I care” she winked looping her arm through Freya’s and leading her over to the bathing tent.

“So Miss Thomas…”  
“Freya...call me Freya” Freya interjected with a friendly smile, Karen returning it “Freya, that’s different I like it. My name is Karen Jones as ya must have heard the old witch call me” Freya chuckled as Karen continued her tone playful "As long as you can pretend bein’ busy with something around camp Grimshaw will leave ya alone and by nighttime the camp is pretty relaxed with fires and drinking…the boys braggin’ to everyone about their jobs.”  
Karen lifted the tent flap back and Freya walked in first, there was a large bathing bucket in the middle filled with cold water and some soap and rags on a side table next to it.  
Freya was grateful for a wash and began unbuttoning her shirt turning over her shoulder to Karen “Really Karen you don’t have to help me I can manage on my own it’s not a problem” Karen shrugged nonchalantly” I don’t mind it keeps me out of Grimshaws crosshairs” Freya laughed and finished stripping all her clothes off taking a step into the tiny bath exhaling rapidly as she lowered down to sit, goose bumps forming instantly as the cold water consumed her flesh.  
Karen stepped up behind Freya grabbing a small cup and scooping some water from the bath, sucking her teeth she apologized profusely before pouring it on her head, repeating the motion several times til Freya’s hair was thoroughly soaked.  
Karen reached for the soap bar procuring a light lather and massaging the back of Freya’s head and hair while Freya went to work scrubbing her limbs.  
Several minutes passed and Karen was rinsing the soap from Freya’s head, standing up she wiped her hands and clapped once triumphantly.

Freya stood up and stepped out of the bath drying herself off, feeling like she scrubbed a thousand years’ worth of grime off her body.  
Karen handed her a pair of undergarments and Freya awkwardly covered herself with the towel hesitating in accepting them as she furrowed her brow and pressed her lips together, Karen smirked amused “Don’t worry silly these are brand new, ya lucked out as we had some new clothes stored away” Freya let out a sigh of relief grasping the items and slipping them on, next Karen handed her a black skirt and Royal blue blouse.  
Freya slipped into the clothes and secured the buttons closed on the front of her blouse tucking the ends into the skirt, Karen gave Freya a once over with an approving look and handed her a pair of black boots and stockings.  
Once Freya was finished pulling on her stockings and boots she picked up her moccasins as Karen bent over picking up her clothes, “These are pretty ragged might as well cut them into strips and use them for cleanin’ guns” Freya snorted amused “Apparently white isn’t my lucky color” she joked as Karen scoffed bitterly “Those damn O’Driscoll pigs! Should all be shot every damn one of them.”  
“I can’t argue with you on that” Freya chewed her bottom lip as she quickly dropped her moccasins on Arthur’s wagon and limped over to the table under a tree where Karen was already seated and shredding the clothes into strips, Freya sat down grabbing her bloody stained white shirt and began tearing it as two more friendly women came and sat at the table introducing themselves as Tilly Jackson and Mary-Beth Gaskill.

The ladies all sat for some time gossiping in small talk and asking Freya questions about her travels and the incident with Arthur and Micah, the group entertained at the particulars when Freya described in detail rendering Micah unconscious.  
Freya felt relaxed for the first time in a long time and found she was actually enjoying herself with the company, the women laughing as Karen pointed out and comically described the different faces around camp trying to familiarize Freya with whos who.  
Karen pointed out and described Molly O’Shea particularly in a distasteful manner, Tilly was in the middle of defending Molly to Karen when an irate woman’s voice caught their attention “I don’t care what ya say Dutch! My boy is ill and on the verge of dyin! I needed John here and you sent him off with Arthur and that O’Driscoll!” The woman had her arms cross and a viciously stern tone to her voice as she stared Dutch down.

“Tsk-tsk poor Abigail, John just got back on his feet and now her boy Jack has fallen seriously ill” Mary-Beth shook her head in pity as the other woman exhibited their sympathy, Freya narrowed her eyes and chewed her bottom lip in thought, her body apparently decided before her mind as she sat up and made her way over to the scene overhearing Ms.Grimshaw berate the women behind her for idleness.  
Dutch was trying to calm the woman down as Freya stepped in front of them getting both their disapproving stares.

“I am sorry to interrupt but I overheard you say your boy is ill, may I see him? I may be able to help him” Freya ignored Dutch’s present existence and focused her attention solely on Abigail.  
Abigail looked back and forth between Freya and Dutch with a rigid stare, finally settling on Freya “Are ya a doctor or somethin?” her tone acerbic as she narrowed her eyes. “No I’m not but my father was and he passed a lot of knowledge onto me as his auxiliary…” Abigail scoffed cynically looking back at Dutch, Freya ignoring her dismissal “that knowledge includes illness and the treatment imposed...I have become quite skilled at healing sick patients.” Freya spoke with sincerity her eyes imploring Abigail.

Time passed in silence feeling like an eternity before Abigail let out a drawn out sigh “Fine I am willing to try anything at this point” her voice heavy with apprehension and weariness.  
Abigail led Freya to a medium sized tent, Freya immediately picking up on the labored wheezing coming from the small dark haired boy lying under numerous bed linens.  
Freya removed her satchel and entered the tent kneeling next to the boy, noting his pale complexion and diaphoresis she knew he had a fever even before she reached up touching his forehead and confirming her suspicions.  
Freya began peeling back some of the bed clothes and unbuttoning his shirt leaning down and pressing her ear to Jack’s chest wall, closing her eyes and focusing on his raspy breathing for several seconds.  
She lifted her head and turned back to Abigail her voice solemn “Your boy has pneumonia, his lung sounds are filled with crackles and wheezes”

Abigail put her hand up resting her forehead against it as the tears began to well up in her eyes “Well what does that mean? Is he going to die? There must be something you can do!?” Freya grabbed her satchel and began rummaging through it, pulling out a small tin filled with dried leaves and rolling papers. “What is that?” Abigail asked trying to stifle her sobs as Freya began rolling what looked like a cigarette, “This is dried thorn apple, this plant is normally used in the treatment of asthmatics…” Freya paused her explanation to lick and seal the rolling paper and smoothing out the ridges “I have a suspicion your boy may benefit from this, now don’t let me mistake you into thinking this is a cure it is not, but I believe this will help give your boy a fighting chance.”  
Abigail nodded her head wiping her tears from her cheeks as Freya directed her to elevate Jack to a semi sitting position by sitting behind him and supporting his weight.  
Freya lit the thorn apple with a match and inhaled, leaning forward she slowly blew the smoke into Jack’s face trying to get him to inhale as much as possible, repeating the process several times until Jack broke out into a productive coughing fit spitting up phlegm onto the ground and opening up his eyes taking several deep breaths, Abigail hugged him hard and kissed his brow.  
Freya continued several more applications of the treatment finally letting out a sigh of relief as Jack’s breathing effort settled.

Freya put a hand to his forehead again noting he was still quite feverish, reaching into her satchel again she pulled out several strips of willow bark and wrapped it into some linen handing it to Abigail “this is willow bark, brew this into a large pot of tea and give it to your boy every three hours to help break his fever, I will roll three more thorn apple treatments and you should copy exactly what I just did every two hours do you think you can do that Abigail or would you prefer I do it?” Abigail wiped her eyes again smiling gratefully “No I can do it, thank you again for helping me…and my boy…thank you” she leaned down embracing Jack again in a tight hug, Freya smiled nodding her head “if anything changes and you need help come find me and I will do what I can.”  
Freya backed out of the tent and immediately spotted Dutch in the close vicinity, he apparently watched the whole scenario take place and stood staring with admiration at Freya rubbing his jaw in thought suddenly turning on his heel without a word and walked back to his tent leaving Freya standing there, it didn’t take long for Ms.Grimshaw to find her and put her to work again.

Freya met and mingled with more people throughout the day carrying out various tasks. Finding Javier Escuella overly flirtatious and charming, Freya shot down his many advances and tried distracting him by apologizing for hitting him during the first night, he only laughed and acted very nonchalant about the incident.  
Leopold Strauss reminded Freya of a small weasel with a personality to match and she took down a mental note to avoid him if possible during her short stay at camp, while Freya found Pearson was rough around the edges but friendly enough especially when Freya disclosed her ability at hunting and listened politely as he carried on about his time in the navy.  
Freya attempted to strike up a friendly conversation with Molly O’Shea, but she noticed Molly held a pompous indifference towards her so Freya dismissed her attitude and walked away adding her to the list of people to avoid if possible.

The day passed by relatively quickly and Freya felt surprisingly comfortable amongst all these new faces, surprised when she noticed the deep orange and red sky, impending dusk.  
Ms.Grimshaw walked over and grabbed Freya’s elbow directing her attention towards the small area her tent was setup, designating it as her sleeping quarters between Reverend Swanson’s tent and Arthur’s wagon.

Giving Freya’s elbow a light squeeze Ms.Grimshaw disclosed to her she was done for the day and to grab a bite to eat and rest, as if on cue Freya’s stomach rumbled obnoxiously loud getting a small scoff from Grimshaw as she lightly nudged Freya into the direction of the stew pot by Pearson’s wagon.  
Freya scooped herself a bite to eat and sat down at a fire with various people she met throughout the day listening to Javier strum a soft melody on his guitar, her eyes falling on the man she recognized from one of the photos in Arthur’s wagon, he studied Freya with equal interest.  
Freya dropped her eyes down to her plate uncomfortable from the man’s staring, she finished eating quickly and got up walking over to drop her plate into the wash basin at the rations wagon glancing over to the camp entry.  
A part of her was longing to see Arthur show up, but her mind was quick to squash that yearning reminding herself she was leaving in a few days and would never see Arthur or this camp again.

Surprisingly exhausted, Freya retired to her tent for the night.


	11. Trusting Strangers

Freya’s surroundings were still enveloped in the early darkness of morning when she lifted her tent flap back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she shuffled out of her tent into the fresh crisp morning air.  
Grabbing the shawl Karen gave her the day before and wrapping it around her shoulders for a little warmth she walked over to a large tree and leaned her back against it waiting in anticipation for the view of the plateau to become immersed into the captivating colors of sunrise.  
Freya loved mornings for this reason, the peace she felt from sunrises encompassing the promises of a new day.  
Pulling her tight braid loose she ran her fingers through her hair massaging her scalp and shaking the strands loose much to her comfort, the long dark honeyed blond tresses falling into soft waves as she swept them to one side of her neck the longest strands falling past her breast.  
Freya sighed in content pulling the shawl a little tighter around her shoulders as she continued watching the horizon with the ambient snores of the slumbering camp carrying on behind her, guiding her fingers along her necklace she lost herself in thought until a familiar deep voice roused her back to reality “Are ya alright Freya?”  
Freya dropped her hand from her necklace turning her head in the direction of the voice and before she could even rationalize in her mind, her body reacted first and she stepped forward wrapping her arms around Arthur’s neck pulling him against her into a tight embrace.  
Arthur was taken aback from the sudden touch, his body stiff and arms awkwardly dangling at his sides briefly before finally relaxing and wrapping his arms around her waist returning her embrace.  
Freya felt a sudden rush of heat to her cheeks at the realization of her questionable kneejerk reaction to throw herself into Arthur's arms, pulling away from him shaking her head flustered she cleared her throat “I’m happy to see you’re alright Arthur um…when did you get back?” Freya bit her bottom lip feeling her cheeks flushing a rosy pink raising her eyes to meet Arthur’s.  
Arthur cocked his head to the side giving Freya a lopsided grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, his tone playful “I ain’t gonna lie a man could get used to that kinda greetin’ over gettin’ tackled off his horse any day.”  
Freya laughed slapping Arthur’s shoulder teasingly, the awkwardness dissipated he chuckled in response his voice its usual deep drawl “I got back late last night, I went to look fer ya but you were already sleepin’ and I didn’t wanna wake ya…” his eyes dropped to her left leg “how’s yer leg doin?” Freya followed his gaze down to her leg and rotated it with minimal discomfort “It feels a lot better, still a bit sore when I walk but I figure a few more days and I should be alright to get the stitches out.”  
Freya let out a deep sigh leaning her body back against the tree and reaching for Arthur’s hand squeezing it gently “You saved my life Arthur thank you” her voice almost a whisper as she released his hand redirecting her attention to the still dark horizon of the early morning, Arthur following her gaze. 

“So now that I’m here Arthur you still owe me an explanation...you promised remember?” Freya’s tone formally adamant, Arthur shot her another lopsided smile before rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, he knew she would be unwavering in her request “yer right Freya I did promise ya...Give me a minute I’ll be right back” Freya watched as he turned and walked back into camp.  
Several minutes had passed as Freya was silently preparing herself for what Arthur was going to disclose, after she spoke with Dutch and catching his reference to the Van Der Linde gang she had a high suspicion Arthur was an outlaw or some kind of criminal and she wanted his honest admittance, unaware what difference her actions would be with that knowledge as Freya gave Arthur her word for silence and she intended to keep it.  
Freya spotted his dark silhouette approaching and upon closer inspection she saw him carrying two tin cups of coffee handing her one with a shy smile he sat down against the tree, Freya following his lead sitting closely next to him.  
Arthur was true to his word and answered all of Freya’s questions, he confessed to the botched Blackwater incident resulting in the gang being ruthlessly hunted by the Pinkerton Agency and the high bounties that have been placed on most of their heads forcing the camp to be on cautiously high alert.  
Arthur disclosed about their descent from Colter and the people they lost on the way and his regret with dragging Freya into the situation with Micah and the O’Driscolls.  
They sat in silence for some time sipping their coffee and watching the sun rise over the horizon, Arthur felt suddenly at ease in her presence like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he chose to trust her.  
Freya chewed her bottom lip and fidgeted with her necklace slowly digesting everything Arthur told her, realizing she misconstrued the true extent of the life Arthur lived and how this camp lived, nomadic and wary an exhausting lifestyle she was familiar with though her drive was not out of necessity like theirs but rather to escape the memories of her past.  
“Do you ever think about getting out of this life Arthur?” He turned his head meeting Freya’s inquisitive eyes letting out a drawn out sigh “I’ve thought about it once or twice but I’ve been in this life too long I don’t know anythin’ different, this gang is my family and I can’t say I’ve ever had a good enough reason too.”  
He dropped his gaze to the ground a shadow of sadness crossing his features, Freya noticed the change before he quickly rectified his composure raising an eyebrow in her direction as a coy smile formed on his lips “Well what about you? Are ya gonna stick round here with us for a while?…” he gestured a nod towards Dutch’s tent “I spoke with Dutch when I got back last night and he was quite impressed with ya, said you were already gettin’ along well in camp…helpin’ Marston’s boy Jack and everyone was real impressed with ya.”  
Freya ran a hand through her hair, her brows knitted together as she spoke candidly “I can’t just turn my back and walk away from someone who needs aid, especially a child…if I can be that small difference between life and death then I have a duty to stay until I know Jack is going to pull through..." she smiled looking down at the grass "I'll have to stick around this area anyway to make some money before I make my move west.” Arthur felt a flicker of hope at her disclosure.  
“I have to say I noticed that kindness about ya” Arthur tilted his head, eyes soft with admiration as he gazed at Freya who was lost in thought pulling on blades of grass from the ground.  
“Well c’mon darlin’ let’s get our day started before Grimshaw tans both our hides” Arthur stood up chuckling brushing some dirt off his jeans turning to Freya and offering her a hand up, she took it and he pulled her up to her feet.  
Freya furrowed her brow as she met Arthur’s eyes “Why did you choose to trust me?” she asked frankly, Arthur gave her a tentative smile “You’ve given me no reason to doubt ya besides I make good on my promises remember” he winked at her as she remembered quite clearly the last promise he made and she playfully smacked his shoulder again as they laughed at the recent memory.  
Arthur and Freya walked back into camp together dumping their tin cups into the wash basin by the rations tent bidding each other a quick farewell as they separated to start their chores for the day, Freya making her way over to the Marston tent to check on Jack and reassess his condition. 

Benjamin taught Freya about diseases and their transmission specifically in regards to the newly discovered research on bacteria in 1880. Through Dr. Benjamin's vast collection of medical journals and books accompanied by his extensive field experience, Freya’s chest began aching with anguish at the knowledge that pneumonia often had a high mortality rate in children and she feared the worst for Jack.  
Stopping just outside the Marston tent she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, her mind burying the temporary apprehension replacing her demeanor with professionalism as she cleared her throat “Abigail? It’s Freya Thomas how is Jack doing? May I come in?” Freya heard the shuffling of Abigail’s skirts and she stepped back allowing room for Abigail to throw the tent flaps back.  
Freya noticed her eyes were puffy and heavy with dark circles, Abigail managed a weak smile as she stepped to the side allowing Freya into the tent. Freya knelt down next to the boy a feeling of slight relief at Jack’s respiratory efforts, perceiving his improvement from yesterday.  
“When were his last treatments?” Freya asked turning back to look at Abigail, she dropped her head into her hand closing her eyes clearly exhausted “Yesterday in the late evenin’ I gave him some tea and the last of that breathin’ treatment…” her voice broke as tears began to flow down her cheeks “Jack seemed fine for a while but then his fever spiked again and now he’s started vomiting.”  
Freya turned her attention back to the small boy taking note of his pale and feverish appearance, she had to get his temperature under control another way as the vomiting was a direct side effect of the willow bark tea so she had to come up with another idea quickly.  
Freya started peeling off the small boys clothing layers to try to cool his body racking her brain for ideas when suddenly it came to her, she stood up excitedly and grabbed Abigail’s hand to get the distraught mothers attention “Abigail I know what medicine your boy needs! I have to ride to Valentine to get it at the pharmacy though…” she smiled reassuringly squeezing her hand “I just have to get Jacks fever under control and then he should be on the road to recovery I promise...I need you to start cold compresses while I’m gone and see if he will tolerate small sips of water can you do that for me Abigail?” Abigail nodded turning on her heel to the bathing tent to get the supplies requested as Freya knelt back down next to Jack again rubbing the hair back from his sweaty forehead.  
“I promise little dove just hang on a little longer and we will get you feeling better” she whispered optimistically stroking his cheek.  
Abigail re-entered the tent with a small bowl and cloths as Freya stepped back leaving room for Abigail to kneel in her spot, “I’ll leave right now and come back as quickly as possible Abigail I promise” she squeezed Abigail’s shoulder lightly turning quickly to the entrance of the tent and sprinting as fast as she could tolerate towards the horses ignoring the pain in her left leg.  
Freya searched around the horses looking for her saddle, getting increasingly agitated at the precious minutes lost.  
“Ah fuck it” she growled under her breath and limped over to Ghost her left leg screaming in pain as she tried to mount onto her bareback with difficulty.  
“Freya everythin’ alright? How's Jack?” Arthur walked over from the wood chopping block frowning in concern, she wiped her hair out of her face frustrated “I have to get to Valentine for medicine for Jack! I don’t know where my fucking saddle is and I'm wasting time because this damn leg is pissing me off!”  
Arthur clenched his jaw his brows knitted together, he bent down gesturing for Freya to step on his hands for a lift up onto Ghost, which she happily obliged.  
Freya turned Ghost towards the entrance as Arthur jumped up onto Boadicea, Freya looked over at Arthur opening her mouth to argue but Arthur spoke up first in a gruff tone “I’m comin’ with ya Freya don’t bother arguing with me now let’s go!” Spurring Boadicea into a canter as Freya followed on Ghost through the trees and passed the sentry’s. They drove the horses into a gallop once they reached the main road that leads to the town of Valentine.

The horses were slick with sweat from the hard ride when the pair slowed them to a stop in front of the pharmacy in Valentine.  
Arthur dismounted first securing Boadicea’s reins to the hitching post before turning to Ghost and helping Freya down as she winced in pain, Freya felt the warm trickle of blood running down her leg and Arthur spotted the small trail of blood on Ghosts back locking his widening eyes with Freya as she winced again “Shit! I must have ripped my stitches open from the ride…” she reached into her satchel pulling out some cloth and limped to the alleyway between the general store and pharmacy “Can you wrap my leg tight for me please? I’ll deal with this later.”  
Freya handed the cloth to Arthur and hiked her skirt up exposing the back wound as the culprit, Arthur knelt down level with her leg and focused on wrapping the cloth as tight as Freya could manage, securing the last knot he stood back up his mouth set in a hard line “Freya we need to take care of that sooner than later.” She waved her hand “It’s of little concern right now Arthur, besides Jack is the priority c’mon!” Freya grabbed his arm and pulled him to the store entrance.  
A short man with round wiry glasses was working behind the counter, looking up as Freya and Arthur approached him studying the two and clearing his throat as he adjusted his glasses “Can I help ya with somethin’ folks?” “Please sir I need to buy some medicine, specifically Aspirin do you have any?” The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow at Freya surprised “Ya talkin’ bout that German stuff? What do ya need that for?” Freya let out a sigh of impatience “That doesn’t matter, please do you have it or not?” The man narrowed his eyes at Freya momentarily, snorting as he turned to rummage through his stock.  
Freya turned her attention to Arthur watching as he walked around the shop picking up and reading the labels on various bottles of tonics, catching herself smiling at him she was thankful to have Arthur here with her.  
The man dropped a tin on the counter gaining Freya’s attention “Here ya are miss the last one in stock... now I just need to see yer prescription from the doctor”  
Freya scrunched her nose up pinching between her brows “Look I'll be honest I don’t have one but please it’s for a sick child, can you just look the other way this one time…please sir” Freya pleaded. The clerk grabbed the tin putting it back behind the counter an air of pompous smugness crossed his features as he clicked his tongue shaking his head “Sorry miss, no prescription means no drug you’ll have to make do with somethin’ else or take the child to the doctor” Freya sighed exasperated “Please it’s not possible to get him to a doctor…I am begging you, it’s for a goddamn child!”  
Freya slammed her palms down on the countertop frustrated as the clerk took a step back in astonishment pointing towards the door “Yer goin’ to have to leave now miss or I’m gettin’ the sheriff.”  
Freya scoffed in disbelief shaking her head, suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder she watched as Arthur leaned forward on the counter his jaw clenched in a hard line as he glared at the shopkeeper “Tell ya what's gonna happen Mister, yer gonna sell her that medicine no questions asked…” standing up to his full height Arthur glared down at the small man his voice rough and intimidating “Or yer gonna deal with me and I ain’t as polite as the lady here.”  
The man swallowed visibly startled as he reached down and placed the aspirin back on the counter and pushed it towards Freya “Pardon my mistake miss...it appears ya don’t need a prescription after all…” he cleared his throat pushing his glasses up his nose “That’ll be fifteen dollars” Arthur snorted in disbelief “Fer that little thing are ya kiddin’ me?” Smiling humorlessly he looked down at Freya shaking his head. “This medicine is hard to come by! I have to pay a fortune to bring it in…it’s German ya know” the clerk stammered as Freya waved her hand in dismissal reaching for her money and placing it on the counter grabbing the tin and dropping it into her satchel.  
Freya clutched Arthur’s hand pulling him towards the door “C’mon Arthur we don’t have the time, we got what we need so let’s go.”  
Arthur took a few steps stopping momentarily returning his gaze back to the clerk with his features hardened “Now I expect once we leave the sheriff won’t be hounding us correct?” The shopkeeper nodded his head his features pale and trembling “I gotta good memory Mister, I’ll remember ya.” Arthur tilted his hat to the man finally letting Freya pull him out the door towards the horses.  
Freya chuckled as Arthur boosted her up onto Ghost’s back “I’ll have to take you shopping with me more often Arthur” Arthur laughed winking at Freya with a lopsided grin “Well I’m big and I’m mean might as well put that to use fer somthin’ good” they both laughed as Arthur leapt up onto Boadicea’s back and the pair rode hard back to camp.

Arthur grasped Freya’s waist lowering her down from Ghost as they walked toward the Marston tent.  
Abigail looked up from Jack relief spreading across her features at the sight of Freya, Arthur looked around puzzled “Where the hell is John?” Abigail shrugged clearly unsettled “Dutch sent John to find and bring back that fool Micah…” she scoffed agitated “John left early this mornin'...just left his son like this!” Abigail huffed gesturing towards Jack.  
A low growl escaped Arthur’s throat as he shook his head and walked towards Dutch’s tent, Freya stepped into the small space kneeling next to Abigail and pulling back the cloth laying across Jack’s forehead, carefully lifting each eyelid to assess for pupillary dilation simultaneously Freya gripped for his wrist and felt for his pulse rate, interpreting Jack's rate rapid but not irregular.  
“Good” Freya exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she was holding turning to Abigail “Jack doesn’t appear to be in septic shock…” Abigail furrowed her brow in confusion, Freya pursed her lips carefully choosing her words “What I mean is Jack doesn’t have um…blood poisoning so to speak from his illness.”  
Freya removed the aspirin tin out of her satchel and looked around the tent “What are ya lookin’ for?” Abigail asked raising a brow “do you have a mortar and pestle? Or something I can use to crush the tablets?”  
“I do…” both women jumped at Arthur’s deep drawl not realizing he was standing there, reaching into his own satchel he pulled the items out and handed them to Freya who immediately went to work crushing a tablet with some ginseng.  
“I’m sorry about John…” Arthur dropped his eyes to the ground “Abigail he loves the both of ya I know that and it wasn’t his idea to go.”  
“It doesn’t matter Arthur he should of stayed and just…” she sighed as Arthur looked up to meet her exhausted features “thank you Arthur ya don’t have to say those things, but I appreciate it.”  
“Done” Freya exclaimed turning to Arthur “Can you go and get me a cup with some water please Arthur?”  
“Shoah I’ll be right back’’ he nodded spinning around towards the rations wagon “Can you sit Jack up for me please Abigail?’’  
Abigail nodded shifting her body behind Jack so he was leaning his back up against her torso, “Here Freya” Arthur held out the cup towards Freya, she gripped it adding some of the crushed powder to the water and leaned forward stroking Jacks cheek rousing him from sleep “Here little dove I need you to take some sips of this medicine.”  
Jack slowly opened his eyes disoriented “Mama?” He croaked as Abigail began rubbing his dark hair back from his brow “I’m right here honey, now ya just do what this nice lady says and it will make ya feel better” Abigail kissed the top of his head as Jack licked his dry lips.  
Freya repositioned herself to a better angle to help Jack drink, slowly and over the course of ten minutes Jack managed to drain the contents sips at a time.  
All three let out a sigh of relief as Abigail laid Jack back down to rest and exited the tent with Freya behind her.  
“Have ya eaten anythin’ or slept at all Abigail?” Arthur asked placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort, “No I haven’t really thought about it Arthur…I have been so worried about Jack” Abigail murmured rubbing her temples clearly past the point of exhaustion “Well why don’t ya grab a bite and lay down fer a few hours on my cot and I’ll stay here with Jack?” Abigail looked up at Arthur her eyes wide in surprised appreciation “Are ya sure Arthur?’’ “I’ll stay too, that way I can try to get some water in Jack” Freya offered smiling kindly as Abigail thanked them again and made her way over to the rations wagon. 

Arthur turned his attention to Freya, dropping his eyes to her leg “You need to get that leg taken care of first Freya, I got this you go see Strauss.” Freya dropped her gaze down to her left leg hiking her skirts up and observing the bandage was still secured in place, Freya rotated her leg around before dropping her skirts back down “It hasn’t bled through so I’m not worried about it, you’re stuck with me for a little while longer cowboy”  
“I ain’t complainin” Arthur formed a lopsided grin as he shook his head at Freya.  
Freya shuffled into the tent first positioning herself behind Jack, gently lifting his head onto her lap running her fingers through his hair in a maternal soothe, Arthur sat facing them both leaning with his arms looped around his one bent leg the other leg fully extended.  
They sat in silence for some time Arthur staring at Jack's form with knitted brows his lips formed in a tight line, Freya noticed the worry tracing across his features “He will be okay now Arthur, Jack just needs rest and time for the medicine to work” Freya’s soft reassuring tone brought his gaze up to meet hers the corners of his mouth curved up into a small smile “We appreciate everythin’ you have done fer the boy Freya...despite everythin’ that brought ya here…yer pretty incredible” Arthur dropped his head hiding behind the rim of his hat as he reached back clutching for his journal busying himself into its pages.  
Freya felt a flutter in her chest as she smiled at Arthur, eventually returning her attention back to the sleeping boy in her lap stroking her fingers through his hair again humming quietly, memories began flooding back when her own mother would comfort her the same way, Freya felt a knot tighten in her stomach as her thoughts began racing again…Where would my life be if she survived, who would I be?


	12. Dangerous Thoughts

Freya settled into a comfortable routine at Horseshoe Overlook following the week after her and Arthur stayed with Jack. Freya's morning often started with her sitting against the large tree overlooking the plateau and enjoying the sunrise over the horizon before the camp even stirred awake. Arthur sat with her every morning, coffees in hand dismissing her protests on insisting he needed rest, adamantly assuring Freya he was awake anyway. They would engage in small talk laughing and swapping stories from their earlier years or sitting in a comfortable silence all throughout the early morning until they heard the buzz of the wakening camp behind them, their unofficial signal to begin the daily tasks of camp life.

Freya found herself developing a friendship with most of the people in camp while she worked, particularly the girls as she laughed and reveled in all their stories prior to joining the gang and even some of their escapades with the gang. Freya noticed the camp had began to drop their guard with her, developing a more trusting and accepting nature since Jack’s quick recovery due to her healing aid. There were still the choice few Freya avoided any kind of interaction with but overall the majority of people in camp she enjoyed their company. Unfortunately she had to speak with Strauss today to have her stitches removed and was dreading this, mostly because it meant her time with the Van Der Linde gang would come to an end and she couldn’t shake the feeling of emptiness that pulled at her chest at the thought of leaving this place…and Arthur.

“Somethin’ on yer mind Freya?” Freya glanced towards Arthur, his captivating blue eyes facilitating a sense of yearning that Freya felt pull at her own heart, she had grown the closest to Arthur throughout the week and would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit her developing attraction for the man sitting next to her. Arthur’s conflicted and complex personality fascinated Freya, his ability to be kind and carefree can be quickly overshadowed by the shell of a dangerous and ruthless outlaw. Freya witnessed that metamorphosis occur the day John and Micah returned to camp and Micah made to provoke her into a conflict acting against Dutch’s orders, Arthur stepped in and Freya was convinced he would have murdered Micah if John and Dutch hadn’t separated the two.

“Freya?’’ Arthur’s deep voice snapped Freya out of her thoughts as she forced a smile in his direction “Sorry Arthur my mind was miles away,” she dropped her gaze down to her coffee cup biting her lip “So I think Strauss means to remove these pesky stitches today and since Jack has recovered...” Arthur let out a drawn out exhale dropping his own gaze to his coffee “So you’ll be leavin’ today then.” Arthur finished her sentence, his deep drawl hiding undertones of melancholy. Minutes had passed in silence before Arthur downed the remaining coffee in his cup, Freya noticing his features hardening as he stood up from his spot against the tree facing in the direction of the bustle of activity in camp before returning his attention back to Freya and offering her a hand up.

“C’mon then let’s get ya over to Strauss” Arthur spoke coldly, Freya reluctantly nodded taking Arthurs hand as he effortlessly pulled her up to her feet. They walked in an awkward silence towards Strauss’s wagon, Freya was taken aback by Arthur’s sudden demeanor change... _Could he be upset I’m leaving?_ _Does he think I owe more to the camp?_ Freya thought to herself as her irritation grew intertwined with hurt and confusion. They approached Strauss who was nose deep in the accounting books, his beady grey eyes looked up from round wiry glasses as they closed in on his wagon.

“Ahh Herr Morgan, Fraulein Thomas what can I do for you today?”

“The lady needs ya to take a look at her leg, remove the stitches today if ya can.” Freya’s eyebrows shot up at Arthurs continued coldness as Strauss closed the accounts book standing and gesturing his hand for Freya to step around the desk.

“Of course, Fraulein come around.” Freya obliged as Arthur nodded his head to the both of them and turned on his heel. “Herr Morgan before you go…” Arthur turned around facing Strauss again, “I’ll be going to town to...establish some of my business, now I trust when the time comes and I need your presence you will be made available yes?” Arthur ran a hand through his hair clearly feeling dim about the job as debt collector, he always hated doing work for Leopold.

“Can’t ya get someone else to do it? That type of work is clearly made for Micah.” Strauss waved his hand “It has to be you Herr Morgan, Herr Bell is too hot headed with a quick trigger finger…if word gets out no one will want to do business with us.” Freya flicked her eyes to Arthur narrowing them in thought trying to decipher the hidden innuendo of the task the two men are conversing about, Arthur growing increasingly desolate as he noticed Freya watching him.

Arthur growled in defeat shaking his head as he stormed back to his wagon, Strauss smirking after him turning his attention back to Freya who was glaring at him with an abhorrent indifference, whatever Strauss wants Arthur to do it was clear to her Arthur held great disdain for it. “Well Fraulein if you could so kindly hold your skirts momentarily while I remove the sutures, it won’t take long.”

Freya reached down lifting her skirts mid thigh to expose the two sites while Leopold sat down in a chair holding a small set of surgical tools, scissors in one hand and tweezers in the other. True to his word the procedure took less than two minutes to complete and Freya dropped her skirts with relief as Strauss plunked his tools into a small basin. “Well Fraulein Thomas it seems we didn’t need the morphine this time around” Strauss jeered as Freya faked an amused smile thanking him again before quickly making her exit towards the camp entry.

“Tanisi niteh, I missed you girl” Freya affectionately embraced the front of Ghost’s face, brushing her forelock out from her eyes, “let’s get you looking pretty shall we?” Freya reached into her bag drawing out her brush and noticing she still had Arthur’s mortar and pestle. Feeling a knot tighten in her stomach as she glanced around the camp looking for Arthur, finally spotting him at his wagon bent over his small shaving station. Freya took a few short steps in his direction suddenly halting shaking her head and returning back to Ghost, after Arthur’s apparent annoyance with her earlier she wasn’t really feeling up to talking to him just yet until her own irritation settled. She brought the brush up against Ghost’s neck and began working her way down the left side, admiring the prominent sheer of Ghost’s white coat as she made her way along the strong muscles striated across Ghosts body. Freya spent a good several minutes on the tail detangling and smoothing out the hairs, finally deciding on a braid which she secured with a piece of leather twine, nodding her head at the finished hairstyle she started the same process on Ghost’s right side, focusing her attention on Ghost’s mane.

The grooming process complete Freya made her way to Ghost’s face again offering her an apple which was happily accepted, “Now you’re the most beautiful girl around.” Freya affectionately stroked the length of Ghost’s face kissing her between the eyes, “let’s take a ride to town and show you off shall we?” Ghost snorted dropping her head to graze on grass as Freya laughed patting her neck “you’re getting soft on me girl.” Ghost swished her tail and continued munching contented as Freya shook her head in adoration towards her horse.

Turning towards Arthur’s wagon, Freya proceeded forward with a long stride her irritation building as she closed the distance, storing her saddle there for convenience it was inevitable she was going to see Arthur and confront him on his attitude. Rounding the wagon to his sleeping quarter Freya halted abruptly to the sight of Arthur shirtless, facing with his back to her, he didn't seem to notice she was standing there. Freya’s jaw dropped as she drank in the solid lines of muscle that built up his broad back, her gaze continuing to rake down following the details of his back until she noticed his pants were sitting low unsupported by his suspenders, the concave curvature of muscle that was his lower back connecting to the upper swell of his buttocks.

Freya felt the ache pulse in her core and fought against the temptation to step forward and roughly drag her fingers all across his body, her cheeks flushing crimson and heart racing as she pictured her nails clawing down his back with her legs wrapped tight around his waist, gripping his tight ass as he ravaged her. She averted her eyes as the guilt heavily set in over her steamy thoughts, never has Freya felt this kind of desire for a man before and she found it unsettling.

“Arthur can I talk to you?” her voice husky as she cleared her throat, Arthur jerked startled peering over his shoulder with his brows creased, relaxing his features at the recognition of Freya. An amused lopsided smile turned up at the corner of his lips catching Freya flustered as she purposefully tried to look anywhere but his direction, heat rising up her face as Arthur busied himself into his blue pin striped shirt.

“What do ya need to talk to me about Freya?” Arthur looked back down to the front of his shirt securing it closed with the buttons before tucking them into his work pants, adjusting his suspender straps over his shoulders before finally facing around to Freya rolling up his sleeves over his forearms. Freya reached into her satchel and pulled out Arthur’s mortar and pestle stepping forward closely past Arthur and placing it down onto his small night table and stepping back to stand squarely in front of him.

Freya noticed Arthur’s face was freshly shaven, her eyes flashing down to the now prominent chin scar before returning to his intensive stare her voice still husky as she spoke, “I wanted to return that…” she nodded once towards the items she just placed down “and I wanted to find out what the hell is going on with you?” Arthur shifted his weight looping his thumbs through his gun belt scoffing “Nothin’ is wrong Freya I just…” Freya cut him off with a sharp edge to her tone “Oh lovely nothing is wrong, so you just found it in you this morning to act completely indifferent to me…perfect.”

“Freya that’s not what I mean…” Arthur’s patience was wearing thin as he tried to find the right words to say “Look I was an ass alright and I’m sorry…I was angry.” Freya could hear the restraint in his tone but she was past the point of no return, her anger reared its ugly head.

“Angry with what? With me?! Because I’m leaving and you feel I owe you more?! Is that it?!” Arthur raked his hands through his hair a growl escaping his throat but Freya wasn’t backing down, “Well Mr. Morgan tell you what…I’m leaving right now so whatever it is you feel I owe you think it over then come find me!” Freya narrowed her eyes hostile “And I truly wish you luck with that task!” Pivoting on her heel to leave Arthur reached out for her wrist stopping her.

“Goddamit Freya that’s not the reason!” Arthur slammed his fist hard against the wagon his chest heaving with each breath, Freya stood tall holding her head high as she confidently bore into the large man’s eyes, his grip still tight on her wrist. They stared each other down in silence, neither moving as time seemed to freeze and the only sound audible to their ears were their own quickening breaths.

Moments had come and gone before Arthur dropped his head, his features softening in anguish as he loosened his grip on Freya's wrist and letting it slide out of his hand with a heavy defeated sigh. Arthur sat down on the cot with his shoulders slumped absentmindedly twisting his black neckerchief in between his hands. “I’m sorry Freya, I ain’t good with words…never have been,” lifting his gaze to hers Arthurs tone was saturated with guilt “I never meant to hurt ya Freya…I just get caught in my own head sometimes and when ya told me you were leavin’ I wanted to…” Arthur clenched his jaw turning his head away from Freya’s pensive stare, “I got angry cause I choked on my chance to tell ya…rather ask ya to stay here with us…with me...I know I ain’t got no right to ask ya that but I just…I like bein’ around you Freya.”

Freya’s brows shot up in surprise at Arthur’s admittance her mouth slightly agape as she felt her pulse quicken again, struggling at a loss for words Freya lowered her gaze to her feet pressing her lips together tightly as her mind tried to catch up to the racing thoughts plaguing it. Arthur rose up from the cot standing inches in front of Freya, noticing her expression closing up he reached down placing his thumb under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. Arthur spoke almost intimately “I’m sorry I made ya feel like that darlin’…ya owe me nothin’ and ya owe this camp nothin’, if ya wanna leave then don’t let anyone here guilt ya into decidin’ anythin’ different, that includes me.”

Freya could feel the fiery blaze rising to her cheeks again as she held Arthur’s gaze, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth “Well Arthur I may disagree with you on one thing…I don’t necessarily think you’re that terrible with words.” Arthur snorted returning a lopsided smile to Freya as she reached for the neckerchief from his hand.

Arthur’s eyes burned into her movements, closely watching as Freya wrapped the small fabric around his neck securing it in the front with a double knot, her hands trailing down to linger on his solid chest. Freya suddenly became hyperaware of how close their bodies were, the scorching intensity of their heat between them palpable. Arthur’s chest stiffened as he sucked in a short breath, Freya could feel his heartbeat rapidly pounding against her hand reflecting the same pace as her own. In one swift motion Arthur gripped Freya’s hips, digging his fingers into them and pulling her tightly against his body, blue eyes darkening as his stare locked onto her full lips, Freya let out a small moan at the sudden movement, her body melting into his by instinct.

“Arthur! Freya! Are ya there!?” Karen shouted, quickly they pulled themselves apart as Karen came rounding the corner witnessing both of their flushed appearances and ragged breathing. She placed her hands on her hips raising a questioning brow “what are ya two doin’ over here?” Freya folded her arms across her chest as her eyes darted around the small area finally honing in on her saddle “umm I was just coming to retrieve my saddle…I was planning on going into town.” Freya cleared her throat trying to steady her breathing as Arthur reached for his hat placing it onto his head and pulling the rim down low to hide his feverish appearance and slight annoyance. “Ya successfully found us Karen, whatcha’ need?” his voice rough and guttural as he spoke. Karen looked back and forth between the two a smug smile tugging at the corners of her mouth “well Arthur to be honest, me and the girls have been cooped up in camp for almost two weeks bored out of our minds! We want to catch a lift to town to find some leads…” she stepped forward looping her arm through Freya’s “besides it’s the perfect opportunity for Freya to get some girl time with us gals and see how we work.” Karen winked at Freya with a playful smile.

Arthur reached for the pack of smokes laying on the small night table pulling out a cigarette and situating it in his mouth while he reached into his pocket this time pulling out a match and in one smooth motion lighting it off his boot, bringing the flame up to light his cigarette. The women watched as he took a deep drag, a line appearing between his brows as he chewed on the idea of Karen’s request, “Shoah why not? Go get the girls and I’ll meet ya over by the wagon” Karen squealed in delight pulling Freya in the direction of the table where Mary-Beth and Tilly sat. Arthur took another drag off his cigarette cocking his head a smile escaping his lips towards the backs of the two women walking away as he made his own way across camp towards the entry where the wagon was sitting with the sleeping figure of Uncle settled against the back wheel.

Freya finally felt her body’s adrenaline settling back down to earth as she sat down at the table with the girls, her mind refused to restrain itself though as it replayed the images over and over again what almost occurred with Arthur. The scrupulous thoughts of her rational brain took over her emotions screaming at her... _Fuck_ _Freya what are you doing you silly girl! Remember what happens…you can’t involve yourself with anyone…now_ _smarten up!_

“SO…Miss Freya” Karen’s teasing voice snapped Freya back to reality as she looked around the table at the other women, her gaze landing on Karen “I’m sorry Karen what were you saying?” Karen looked at the other two girls grinning, leaning forward on the table towards Freya with an arched brow “So what’s goin’ on between you and Arthur?” Freya’s mouth fell open as she felt a flush creep up her face “I don’t know what you mean Karen? There’s nothing going on…we are just friends.”

“That sure as hell didn’t look like nothing” Karen giggled as Mary Beth spoke up “We can see the way that man looks at you Freya…he’s never looked at anyone else like that before, it’s so romantic!” Freya scoffed “Really we are just friends besides I’ve only known Arthur a short time.” Tilly joined in on the teasing her tone matter-of-fact “It doesn’t matter Freya we can all see it, the cute way he is always finding a reason to be around you, how quick he was to defend you from Micah…he is definitely sweet on you!” Freya groaned dropping her face into her hand as the table erupted into fits of giggles again, “Arthur is a great man, super easy on the eyes too and honestly, since you have been here he’s not such a brooding miserable bastard to be around” Karen laughed as the girls shook their heads “Come on Karen that’s not fair! You know what that nasty woman Mary did to him…really messed him up” Mary Beth sympathized.

Freya’s brows snapped together from curiosity “Who’s Mary? What did she do to Arthur?” Tilly spoke up in a hushed tone leaning forward on the table with her elbows. “They used to be lovers a long time ago actually engaged to be married if I remember correctly, anyway long story short daddy’s little rich girl decided Arthur wasn’t good enough and chose daddy’s money over Arthur, breaking off the engagement days before the wedding and marrying some rich fancy pants her daddy picked out for her.” Freya brought her hand up to her mouth shocked, feeling her heart breaking for Arthur “That’s awful, how could someone do that to another person?” Tilly shrugged pressing her lips together in a hard line.

“Worst part about the whole thing is she still strings Arthur along…always beckoning him when she needs someone to do her dirty work and he still drops everything and goes runnin’ to her” Mary Beth sighed as Karen shot her a dirty look, quickly bringing her attention back to Freya “Even if that may be she is wrong for him…he always returns to camp more miserable after every time he meets her! Besides with you living here now he will snap out of her spell mighty quick!” Freya smiled dropping her eyes to her hands, she didn’t have the heart to tell the girls she was leaving after they returned from Valentine and quite frankly she didn’t want to…this was the first time since her father’s passing that she felt comfortable amongst people and like she belonged somewhere.

“What mischief awaits you fine ladies today in Valentine?” Hosea appeared taking a stance between Karen and Mary Beth’s seats looking around the table smiling. “I wouldn’t call it that Hosea it’s more like a public service, unburdening drunk rich folk of their HEAVY valuables” Karen snickered as Hosea snorted in response, his attention suddenly drawn to Freya with raised brows, “Ah Miss Freya, I am pleased to see your sticking around, are you going to Valentine as well?”

“Well of course she is! Besides she’s got that exotic look goin’ on that will have the men drooling over her in no time!” Karen blurted clapping her hands together in excitement, Mary Beth craned her neck towards the entryway and noticed Arthur waving them over. “C’mon ladies the wagon is ready let’s go” she squealed in excitement pushing up from her chair the others following.

“May I have a quick word Freya before you go?”

“Of course sir.” Freya turned to the ladies and yelled she would be over in a few minutes returning her attention back to the soft spoken man in front of her.

“Please Freya call me Hosea, stop making a man feel older than he already does!” Hosea chortled, Freya smiled developing an instant fondness to the older man. “I am happy to see you fitting in so well here my dear, I have been wanting to talk with you for a few days now but haven’t had the chance. I heard you were quite the skilled shot with a bow…how would you feel about coming with me tomorrow to hunt for a special animal northwest of here? We would be gone only a couple of days and it would give me a chance to get to know you better…so what do ya say?” Hosea held out his arms a warm smile spread across his features Freya found contagious.

She only had a few dollars left over and would need to make some money soon anyway so she figured why not, “Alright I’m in, what time shall I meet you tomorrow?” Hosea beamed reaching for her shoulders and giving them a light squeeze. “Excellent! I’ll give you the details later when you get back from Valentine…for now you better get going as there’s a wagon full of impatient eyes on us right now” he shooed Freya in the direction of the wagon waving as she smiled back at him.

Crossing camp with haste she reached the back of the wagon and hoisted herself up taking a seat between Karen and Tilly, Arthur looked back double checking everyone was in before he urged the horses forward the wagon jerking at the sudden pull before settling into a moderate pace.

Tilly cheered, “Whoo! I can’t believe we are finally gettin’ to see some civilization!” Uncle turned in his seat towards the ladies in the back, his bushy white beard and cherry red cheeks accentuated in the sun “Wait til ya see it Miss Tilly, Valentine is the heart of civilization with its muddy streets and the smell of livestock shit everywhere! You are gonna love it!” Uncle guffawed, “Probably smells the same as you Uncle” Arthur taunted as the women all laughed. “Shuddup Arthur!” Uncle waved both his hands dismissing the remark and settled back in his seat, turning his head over his shoulder “C’mon girls sing us a song!”

Freya looked around the wide open plains of the heartlands taking in the beautiful scenery, the large rock formations and rolling grassy hills littered with various plants and flowers, spotting a small herd of horses in the distance she watched as they galloped across the open field. Freya found herself enjoying the ride laughing at the chorus of the song the girls sang and the multitude of jokes Arthur made at Uncle’s expense. Rounding up a dirt hill Karen suddenly shouted alerting everyone to a wagon coming up behind them with the horses out of control, Arthur steered hard to the left slowing down as the wagon flew by them crashing ahead. The group all watched as the two draft horses broke out of their harnesses and took off in opposite directions.

“That poor man! Arthur we need to help him!” Mary Beth gasped. “I will! Give me a few minutes!” Freya spoke up vaulting down the side of the wagon and landing with a thud, she jogged over to the man ignoring the shouts behind her. “Sir are you alright?” The man appeared to be shook up and inebriated but not in any immediate danger, “Oh god no my horses! Please help me get my horses back! My wife is gonna kill me!”

“Calm down and stay here ya silly fool!” Arthur bellowed walking up and standing beside Freya, raising an eyebrow in her direction with a lopsided smile plastered on his face. “Well which horse you gettin’?” Freya pointed down a large hill towards the large brown animal. “You can take the white one…” she pointed her finger in the opposite direction towards the other animal a significant distance away “since it’s farther...’’ she winked at Arthur taking off down the hill, laughing as she heard him groan and take off in the other direction.

Freya was huffing and sweating, swearing at the weight of her skirts as she hiked back up the hill, cursing at her decision to retrieve this horse compared to the other one which was on flat ground. Finally reaching the top of the hill she walked the large horse back to the drunken man’s wagon hitching it up and patting the mare’s neck, quickly catching her breath Freya swore at her skirts again. Arthur showed up shortly after with the white draft horse taking in Freya’s sweaty appearance, a cocky smirk forming across his lips as Freya rolled her eyes “Oh shut up Arthur!” Arthur started laughing, a deep hearty sound as he bent over attaching the straps of the harness to the horse the man thanking them incessantly.

“Alright Mister yer all set!” Arthur patted the horses as the man climbed back up onto the driver’s bench, waving and thanking the two once more before taking off down the road. Arthur and Freya turned and started walking back in the direction of their wagon, Arthur nudging Freya playfully “Ya should’ve let me take the brown horse” he teased as Freya pushed him back harder causing him to stumble a couple of side steps chuckling. “Tell you what Mr. Morgan let’s switch, I’ll wear your pants and you wear my skirts then we can race up that hill and you can see how much damn harder it is.” Arthur rubbed his jaw pretending to be in thought. “Ya know I think I’ll pass on that, besides I look better in a dress” Freya laughed pushing him again shaking her head “Shut up Arthur!” He chuckled looking around “why is everyone saying that to me today?” “Maybe you should take a hint” Freya teased smacking his shoulder. They approached the wagon laughing as the group cheered and clapped, Freya climbed up into the back taking a seat on the bench next to Tilly and Arthur climbed back up into the driver’s seat urging the horses for the direction of Valentine.

The group were all in good spirits as Arthur steered the wagon through town, Uncle pointing out the various buildings and businesses to the ladies, piquing Freya’s interest when he mentioned about the bounty board in the Sheriff’s office specifically indicating that Arthur should check it out under the pretense it’s ‘a young mans’ game. Freya always enjoyed the rare occasion when she would partake in a bounty hunt, especially with the instant gratification felt delivering her bounty and stuffing it to the arrogant lawmen who looked down on her. Freya was still sore about losing out on her last bounty up near Strawberry.

Arthur halted the horses parking the wagon next to the Valentine stables, the women hurriedly dismounting excited for the exploration of the small town. “Alright ladies feast your eyes on the wondrous sight of Valentine!” Uncle boasted as Arthur rounded the wagon joining the group, crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring at the old man “Uncle! What are we doin’ ya old lazy coot?’’ A jolly belly laugh escaped Uncle “Well Arthur we are going to do what any self-respectable man does, put the women to work!” Everyone chuckled as Karen turned her attention to Freya “Gladly! But first things first before we hit the saloon let’s get you lookin’ pretty Freya!” Karen reached for the front of Freya’s royal blue blouse undoing the top button then dropping her hands to the next as Freya jerked back crossing her arms “What the hell are you doing Karen!?” Karen stepped forward pulling on Freya’s arms, “Stop fretting and just trust me! The men will be drooling all over you! Just watch, this will be too easy!” Freya sighed in defeat dropping her arms and letting Karen undo a few more buttons to show some cleavage as Mary Beth stepped behind Freya and started twisting her hair up and pinning it into a loose messy updo.

Karen stepped back from Freya chewing her nail nodding in approval at the finished product, her eyes settling on the beaded necklace that adorned Freya’s long graceful neck, reaching for it Freya pulled away again clutching at her necklace “No leave it…it’s very important to me…it was my mother’s.” Karen sighed impatiently “Exactly! You don’t want to risk it getting ruined or stolen if a man gets handsy now do you?”

“I’ll hold onto it and keep it safe” Arthur’s deep drawl interrupted catching everyone’s attention, he held out his hand to Freya with his mouth set in a hard line “I promise ya Freya nothing will happen to it.” Freya hesitated taking a few moments before she undid the necklace and dropped it into Arthur’s outstretched hand, carefully folding it he placed it into his satchel. Tilly clapped her hands once together looking Freya up and down animated “You look great Freya!” Karen snorted “She looks better than great! All them working girls are gonna turn green with envy when they lose the attention of all their customers!” The girls continued laughing as Freya chewed her bottom lip her eyes meeting Arthurs.

Freya noticed his eyes suddenly darken, their appearance similar to earlier when their bodies were pressed together, his gaze igniting a pulsing fire in her core. Arthur suddenly broke the eye contact leaning forward to Karen his voice a deep growl as he clenched his jaw “I don’t know what ya think yer doin’ Karen, this is ridiculous…she’s beautiful already and a hell of lot more than some common whore…” Arthur turned his gaze to Uncle his voice still sharp “Let’s go Uncle!” They started walking towards the store and Arthur looked back over his shoulder angrily shouting back to the women to meet them in front of the General store when they were done at the saloon.

Freya dusted off the front of her skirt clearing her throat “look ladies I am not going to lie…I am probably not going to be very good at this…” the girls erupted into a fit of giggles as Freya looked at each of their faces, her own features scrunched into confusion. Karen gained her composure first placing both her hands on top of Freya’s shoulders “Honey ya don’t have to do anythin’ but have a drink…” she started giggling again “We only did this and said those things to prove a point.” Freya furrowed her brow “what are you talking about?” Tilly looped her arm through Freya’s as the women began walking towards the saloon “It was Karen’s idea, she came up with it when you both were helpin’ that man with his horses…” Mary Beth leaned in still chuckling “see we told ya he was sweet on ya!”

The realization suddenly dawned on Freya at their little scheme, shaking her head scoffing “Oh my god! You ladies are absolutely shrewd! Besides like I told you before there is nothing going on between us!” They started giggling again as Karen slapped Freya’s shoulder playfully “Honey we are just tryin’ to help ya see what the rest of us see…I for one ain’t ever seen Arthur get that jealous before” she shook her head snorting as they reached the saloon steps, Mary Beth suddenly halted “ladies I’ve got another idea to find a lead I’ll meet you later!” She waved turning on her heel.

Freya, Tilly and Karen walked up the steps and through the large swinging doors into the saloon. The saloon was rather busy for being in the middle of the day, the ambient noise full of drunken patrons talking and laughing at the various tables scattered across the bar floor, a group of men played poker on their right and a large piano sat against the wall to the left. Karen led Freya and Tilly to the large bar and ordered three whiskeys, leaning on the counter. Freya stood between the two girls as the bartender placed down three glasses in front of them and filled them with whisky giving the women a friendly nod. Karen leaned in whispering “Well let’s see what we got here ladies shall we?” All three turned around and scanned the bar, two very drunken men caught Karen’s attention but a couple of working girls spotted them first and were already making their way over to them.

Freya narrowed her eyes pursing her lips, coming to a quick decision she downed her whisky feeling overly confident “I got this girls” she whispered. Crossing the bar with her best runway strut, she ignored the glimpses from the other male patrons and pretended to bump into one of the drunken men apologizing profusely as he swung around to face Freya, his angry features instantly replaced with interest. “Well aren’t ya a tall purdy thing?” he slurred swaying, Freya could smell the alcohol heavily on his breath and his unkempt hygiene, slightly disgusted she put on her best game face and faked an overly sweet tone “I am just so sorry! Come with me to the bar and let me buy you a drink for my clumsiness!”

The busty red headed prostitute cut in with a catty tone “Well sweetheart if yer that drunk to be so clumsy maybe you should just take yerself home then…Daisy and I will take care of these boys now won’t we?” The dark haired prostitute Daisy nodded her head staring Freya down, unflinching Freya bent down to whisper in her sultriest voice she could muster in the man’s ear, holding her breath against the stench of his dark greasy hair “now why don’t you just let me buy you that drink…I promise you will have a lot more fun with me and my friends over there” she pointed towards the bar where Karen and Tilly were leaning, the man looked back and forth between Freya and the red head. “Well I always had a soft spot for the tall purdy ones” the man slurred grabbing his friend and stumbling towards the bar where Karen and Tilly stood smiling. The two prostitutes scoffed sizing Freya up as she just held their gaze smirking.

“Don’t worry about it Anastasia, let them have those dirty pigs…we can find so much better” Daisy grabbed Anastasia’s arm and began pulling her towards the staircase as Freya turned to walk back towards the bar. “Have fun with the dirty men ya dirty red skinned bitch!” Freya stopped in her tracks with her jaw clenched and her fists balled at her sides, slowly turning around to face Anastasia she crossed the distance and was in her face within three long strides. “What the hell did you just say to me you nasty witch?” Freya growled through clenched teeth.

Anastasia stood at least a head shorter than Freya but stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes “Ya heard me, I said yer a dirty disgustin’ red skinned half breed” Anastasia bobbed her head in a catty taunting fashion enunciating her insults, Freya laughed in disbelief feeling her rage building as her body flooded with adrenaline and her breaths started to turn ragged. Anastasia looked at Daisy arching a brow “See what I told ya Daisy…the army should have wiped out these dirty red skins long ago before they start…” Anastasia failed to finish her sentence as Freya forcefully grabbed the back of her head slamming her face hard into the wall. Anastasia fell to the ground stunned clutching at her bloody nose screaming as Daisy jumped on Freya’s back twisting her hand into Freya’s hair and pulling back hard and wrapping an arm around Freya’s neck trying to get a choke hold, Freya yelped in pain throwing her left elbow back trying to connect against Daisy’s ribs.

A small crowd formed around the women as the drunken men cheered and egged the fight on, Freya stepped backwards and started slamming her back against the wall trying to throw Daisy unsuccessfully. Karen and Tilly attempted to push through the crowd to see what was going on, but the men and other working girls were drunkenly shoving each other fighting for a better view, blocking their access. Freya yelled out in pain again as daisy yanked her hair back harder, the wall proving to be futile Freya twisted around throwing her body backwards onto the ground landing hard on daisy and knocking the wind out of her as she gasped for a breath. Freya threw back several more elbows connecting with Daisy’s ribcage causing the prostitute to screech in pain, letting go of Freya and clutching at her left side as she recoiled into the fetal position.

Freya rolled over onto all fours suddenly seeing stars as a foot connected with her mouth. Freya instantly tasted the familiar metallic flavor of blood as she fell over onto her back, Anastasia began kicking Freya’s ribs relentlessly. Freya flexed her muscles into each blow trying to absorb the impacts and protect her ribs from being broken, reaching out and getting a grip on Anastasia’s foot she pulled forcing the woman to fall onto her back with a heavy thud. Freya took advantage and crawled over quickly straddling Anastasia’s abdomen and hammering down right and left hooks, the prostitutes face was bloodied within seconds from the blows.

Freya refused to let up, her fury blinding her of all sensibilities to the point she didn’t even feel or notice when a pair of steel arms reached around her chest pulling her off Anastasia and dragging her back through the crowd. Freya fought against her captor until she heard the familiar voice whispering in her ear “Easy darlin’ easy, I got ya…yer alright darlin’ easy.” She allowed Arthur to pull her outside and once they were at the bottom of the saloon steps he loosened his grip around her chest dropping an arm and planting the other around her waist pulling her down Main Street. A couple of buildings down from the saloon he steered her into a small alleyway, Karen and Tilly followed with worried expressions as Arthur turned around to face them his jaw tight “It’s alright ladies I’ll take care of Freya you head back to the saloon’’ his words almost an order, Tilly went to open her mouth to argue but Karen grabbed her arm pulling Tilly back towards Main Street nodding once to Arthur.

Freya pulled out of Arthurs grip and walked over to the rain barrel dipping her hands in and ferociously scrubbing off the blood from the fight, once her hands were clean she bent over splashing some water onto her face to rinse the blood off. Freya felt Arthur watching her as she cupped some water in her hands and brought it up to her mouth, swishing it around to rinse out all the blood from her cut up gums spitting it back out onto the ground, finally turning around to lean her back against the building.

Closing her eyes Freya tried focusing on slowing her breathing, her heart still racing as the adrenaline continued flooding her system, feeling the effort hopeless she opened her eyes with a grumble and began pulling the pins out of her messy hairdo letting it fall. Leaning her head back against the building she began laughing unamused at the whole situation, noticing Arthur move to stand a couple of feet in front of her, grounding his jaw “What the fuck were ya thinkin’ Freya!? The last thing we need is the law showin’ up and throwin’ ya behind bars to hang for beatin’ some poor girl to death!” Arthur’s chest was heaving in anger as Freya started laughing, this time the sound was heavy with bitterness. “Poor girl!? That’s the last fucking thing I would call that harlot bitch! What was I supposed to do Arthur? Sit back and listen as that witch…”

Arthur took a step towards Freya his jaw set and eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer to her “Ya darlin’ that’s exactly what ya should have done…fer all we know that girl could be dead right now!”

“You know what Arthur I don’t care! I would do it again in a heartbeat! There are good people and bad people in this world and she falls under the worst!” Freya spat turning her head away from Arthur’s glare, her anger returning at the memory of Anastasia’s insults. With a deep growl Freya pushed off the side of the building meaning to walk away and try to calm the fire boiling in her blood but Arthur gripped her hand pulling her back and pinning her against the wall with his body and placing his hands on each side of her head leaning in, his features hardened as he spoke in a frustrated tone “Freya these are risks we can’t afford right now…ya should’ve used yer head, these types of stupid mistakes can cost yer life!”

Freya snapped “Your one to preach Arthur Morgan! Besides you want to know what she said to me!? She called me a Dirty. Disgusting. Red skinned. Half breed…” Tears began to well up in Freya’s eyes as she struggled to continue, her voice breaking “That ‘poor girl’ also happily stated the army should have eradicated my mother’s people…so forgive me Arthur for not just shutting my mouth and walking away...besides we both know if it was you in my position that person would not be breathing.” Freya choked back a breath trying to keep the tears at bay.

Arthur closed his eyes dropping his head and letting out a heavy sigh “Goddamit…I’m sorry Freya I didn’t know…that ain’t right and yer right…I woulda killed’em.” Freya leaned her head back against the building again biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as the tears began to fall, “All my life Arthur I have been different…people tolerate me but I always feel the judgemental stares that I am a lesser person because of who I am…” Freya’s voice broke again as more tears began to fall down her cheeks. “Being with you, with the Van Der Linde gang it’s the first time I have truly felt accepted and I belong somewhere.” She dropped her head squeezing her eyes shut as Arthur stepped back his face twisted in anguish.

He reached for Freya and pulled her into his chest, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist while he rested the palm of his other hand against the back of her head, Freya broke at that instant unable to fight the tears back any longer, she hooked her arms around Arthur digging her fingers into his back and shoving her face into the hollow of his neck as the tears fell heavily with each forceful sob, her whole body shaking violently. Arthur leaned his cheek against the side of Freya’s head, whispering small words of comfort and gently stroking her hair as he slowly swayed their bodies, Freya tightening her hold on Arthur unleashing all her pent up sorrow and pain into the arms of the man she was beginning to trust above anyone else.

Several minutes had elapsed by as Freya gradually sought control to regain her composure, she lifted her head back from Arthur’s shoulder and brought her hands around and up to her face, wiping the tears as she sniffled. “I’m sorry Arthur, I don’t know what came over me I just felt…” Freya took in a hitched breath stifling the last of her sobs “…thank you Arthur.” Arthur focused his gaze on Freya’s red puffy eyes as he reached out brushing a stray piece of hair back and tucking it behind her ear, his hand lingering as his thumb stroked her cheek.

“Nah darlin’ ya got nothin’ to be sorry for…yer safe that’s all that matters’’ Freya let out a short gasp like she had been punched in the gut dropping her eyes to the ground.

Arthur slowly retracted his hand and reached back into his satchel pulling out Freya’s necklace, “Here Freya turn around let’s get this back on ya.” She nodded once facing around towards the rain barrel and lifting her hair as Arthur secured the necklace around her neck, the small piece of jewelry provided a sense of comfort to Freya as she lifted her hand running her fingers along the beads chuckling softly “Well I can’t say Karen doesn’t know what she’s talking about in regards to jewelry in bars.”

Arthur raised a brow smirking “Well now that everyone has seen you can fight…ya might have scared some of yer patrons away.” Freya laughed appreciating his humor to lighten the situation and faced Arthur again as she placed her hands on her hips, “Looks like I’m in for an early retirement in the seduction game then.” Arthur let out a short laugh placing his hand on the small of her back again leading her out from the alleyway towards the bench in front of the General Store where Uncle was seated nursing a whiskey bottle.

Uncle looked up as they approached and took in Freya’s appearance with a look of bewilderment, “Ah Freya, Uh do I even wanna ask?” Freya just let out a curt laugh shrugging and reached for the bottle of whiskey from Uncle taking a long swig of the brown liquid and wincing from the burn.

“The local workin’ girls didn’t appreciate Freya takin’ all their customers” Arthur cut in swiftly as their attention was suddenly drawn across the street where Karen was giggling and pulling the drunk man from earlier towards the hotel. Freya took another swig from the bottle and handed it back to Uncle smirking “At least I didn’t ruin Karen’s prospects…” Freya looked between both the men “Well I’m headed to the Sheriff’s office to pick up a job I know I won’t screw up.” Arthur cocked a brow “We’ll be right here…” chuckling lazily as he took a seat next to Uncle grabbing the whiskey bottle from him “Just try not to get into any more fights darlin.” Freya snorted waving her hand once and turned to saunter over to the other edge of town and check the bounty board at the Sheriff’s, nodding once subtlety to Tilly as she passed her in the street with an unknown man as they made their way from the saloon heading towards the hotel, Freya smiled to herself shaking her head… _I’ll definitely be sticking with what I know from now on._

The sheriff’s station was setup typically the same as all the other ones, two cell’s lined the back and a large desk sat to the left of the entryway where the sheriff was currently lounging with his feet up reading a paper, the bounty board was located on the opposite wall from him. The sound of the door closing heavily on its hinges attracted the Sheriff’s attention as he bent the top of the paper down to view the source of noise disrupting his down time, his brow furrowed in scrutiny as he let out a sigh of irritation. “Look Miss I already sent my Deputy over to the Saloon to investigate, it’s bein’ dealt with now so good day.”

The sheriff resumed to his reading as Freya ignored his rude dismissal, thankful he wasn’t aware of her particular involvement with the current situation his deputy was dealing with. Walking over to the bounty board Freya’s eyes fell onto the wanted poster for a Benedict Allbright. “Do ya know that man miss?” The sheriff asked noticing she hadn’t exited the building and was observing the bounty board. Freya grabbed the poster pulling it off the wall before turning around to face the Sheriff who was watching her scrupulously, ‘’No I don’t know him, what is this man wanted for?”

The sheriff spat swinging his legs off the desk and rose out of his seat crossing the room to stand next to Freya, he grabbed the poster from her hand and stared at it with a look of disgust, “This sum’bitch is killin’ folks with his fake miracle cures claiming to be a medicine man…a lot of innocent folk have passed or been made widows because of this bastard.” Freya chewed her bottom lip narrowing her eyes as she stared at the poster for several seconds thinking before finally reaching for it again from the sheriff who rotated his body away from her grasp giving her a look of annoyance.

“Look Miss it ain’t none of my business why you wanna keep this poster but it’s the last one I got and I need it here for the bounty hunters.” Freya inhaled deeply through her nose straightening her posture to her full height “I am a bounty hunter” The Sheriff noticing she was significantly taller than him, studied her appearance shaking his head “With all due respect miss I’d rather wait for a ***ahem*** different kind of bounty hunter.” Freya scoffed snatching the poster from the Sheriff narrowing her eyes “I’ll bring your man in…just have my reward money ready.” Freya pushed past the Sheriff towards the door, swinging it open and almost colliding with the deputy who pardoned himself quickly with a tip of his hat, Freya stepped to the side to let him pass closing the door shut behind her and stepping back down into the muddy street to walk back to the General Store.

As Freya approached closer to the store she noticed Mary Beth and Tilly were sitting with Uncle, Arthur must have wandered elsewhere she thought gaining the groups attention as she stepped up onto the deck and took a seat next to Uncle. Tilly swiftly stood up from the bench and wandered next to Freya placing a hand on her shoulder “I’m so happy you’re alright Freya! Karen and I were so worried when we couldn’t get through the crowd to see what was going on! We were so scared you were going to get hurt! It was dumb luck Arthur showed up when he did!” Freya just smiled sheepishly at the mention of the incident, the darker side of her mind cursing Arthur’s timing. Sighing she silenced the malicious thoughts from her head and smiled warmly at Tilly “They barely left a mark on me besides I’m just glad you ladies weren’t caught up in the mess.” “Oh stop Freya I’m just relieved you’re alright.” Tilly returned Freya’s smile giving her shoulder a squeeze before returning to resume her spot on the bench on the other side of Uncle.

Freya took the opportunity to run into the store while everyone else waited for Karen outside to purchase some clothes better suited for her current job. Once they all returned to camp Freya planned to saddle Ghost and immediately set off to hunt for Benedict, the reward being fifty dollars was too good to pass up plus Freya was particularly motivated to stick it to the Sheriff who had showed his obvious doubts at her ability.

The store had a very small selection of clothing so Freya found herself settling into a pair of black riding pants and a dark green blouse, rotating her body in front of the mirror in the change room she eyed her reflection with satisfied content, the clothes being a little more form fitting then what she was used too but Freya was dipping into the last of her funds and had to settle with what she could afford from the catalogue. Paying the clerk Freya nodded once thanking him and stepped back outside looking around for her group, tucking the folded skirt and blue blouse under her arm she scanned the street finally spotting her companions gathered around the wagon.

“That’s a nice color on ya, brings out yer eyes…” Freya flinched at the familiar drawl of Arthur swinging around and cursing “God dammit Arthur stop doing that!” Arthur’s chest rumbled as he chuckled raising a brow teasingly “What did I do now?” Freya smacked her folded garments against his arm “You know what! You keep popping up out of nowhere startling the life out of me! For a big man you sure know how to be sneaky.” Arthur leaned in whispering “One of my many talents darlin,” winking he ushered Freya to start walking towards the stables.

“Where did you disappear too?’’ Freya asked watching as Arthur looped his thumbs through his gun belt as they sauntered “Ah well the sum’bitch that was with Tilly was being rough with her so I ended up scarin’ the bastard off…” Arthur glanced sideways at Freya a half smile on his lips as he continued “I figured I might as well check on Karen too...I ended up teaching a lesson to the drunken asshole on how to treat a lady.” Freya cocked a brow cracking a smile at Arthur “I must say Arthur your three for three rescuing damsels in distress today,” she teased as Arthur let out a hearty laugh “Hell I wouldn’t call it that besides we look out for each other and ain’t no man got a right to put his hands on a woman for no reason.” Freya smiled, her eyes softening as she reached for his forearm gently touching him “You’re a great man Arthur.”

Freya noticed Arthurs features harden as he dropped his gaze down to the ground in front of them, his lips set in a hard line. They walked the rest of the short distance in silence, Karen noticing them first stepped around Uncle to meet them and Freya immediately spotted the newly bruised and split lip she was sporting. “Jesus Christ Karen are you alright? What did that bastard do?” Karen just waved a hand nonchalant “It’s alright Freya he only punched me…Arthur punched him harder.” Karen pulled out a silver pocket watch grabbing Freya’s hand and placing it into her palm, “I wanted ya to have that, I pulled it off the bastard after Arthur knocked him out.” Freya closed her fingers around the watch reaching out to return it to her “Karen I couldn’t possibly accept this…” Karen raised her hand dismissing Freya “I’m givin’ it to ya and yer keepin’ it so don’t bother arguing with me Freya.” Freya sighed in defeat tucking the watch into her front pocket as Uncle climbed up into the front passenger side of the wagon turning back to the group “Well that was a good hard day’s work, shall we head back to camp?” “Hah! Ya wouldn’t know a hard day’s work even if it jumped up and bit yer ass!” Arthur roared in laughter pulling himself up into the driver’s seat next to Uncle. “Shut up Arthur! Ya know I’ve got a medical condition! Lumbago it’s quite serious…” Freya lifted herself up and took a seat behind Arthur in the wagon stifling her giggles as Arthur continued teasing Uncle. Mary Beth climbed up next taking a seat next to Freya as Tilly and Karen sat across from them. Arthur spurred the horses steering the wagon towards the tracks bordering the edge of town, entering onto the road that leads into the Heartlands back to Horseshoe Overlook.

The sun was now high in the sky as the wagon crested over a small hill leading to the open plains, Freya listened as the girls discussed the details of potential jobs they managed to dig up. Mary Beth divulged about robbing a train passing through a stretch of deserted area that would be carrying rich tourists headed for Saint Denis and Karen brought up the bank, pointing out Valentine was a rich livestock town so the bank would be stocked with loads of cash.

Freya continued listening silently as the girls giggled and gossiped, her mind wandering where she found herself wondering what it would be like to carry out a robbery and to feel the exhilaration of it, she knew what the thrill of a successful hunt felt like so she could only imagine what a successful robbery of that magnitude felt like… _You’re thinking dangerous thoughts._ Arthur’s voice snapped Freya from her thoughts as he inquired about her visit to the Sheriff’s office, Freya explained to the group about the bounty she planned to pursue pulling out the wanted poster and showing them. They handed it around reading the details about the man and his last known location, Arthur startling them when he reached his hand back asking to see the poster as Tilly obliged, Arthur handed the reins over to Uncle as he read through it silently. Minutes seemed to pass before Arthur finally handed it back to Freya and took the reins from Uncle.

The rest of the journey back to camp was ridden in a comfortable silence as Freya and the other ladies lounged back on the wagon with their eyes closed enjoying the warm sun on their skin. The bumps from the uneven ground of the small forested trail leading into camp roused them as Arthur slowed the wagon parking it on the outskirt of camp near the entryway. Freya stood up stretching her arms above her head and stepped past Mary Beth launching herself down from the back of the wagon as the women laughed behind her at Freya’s eagerness.

Freya sprinted across camp reaching her tent in record time, no longer weighed down by the awkwardness of skirts. She knelt down dropping the clothes in her tent next to the bedroll and grabbed her satchel securing it against her body. Freya crossed the short distance to Arthur’s wagon grabbing her moccasins and taking a seat on his cot removing the black boots and replacing them with her moccasins, wiggling her toes she closed her eyes quietly moaning at the instant relief her feet felt out of the cramped boots.

Freya’s eyes shot open at the sound of someone chuckling, her gaze falling on Arthurs frame as he leaned against the wagon rolling a cigarette “Were the boots really that bad?” He teased licking the edge of his rolling paper sealing it around the mound of tobacco inside “You have no idea Arthur, the things women are forced to wear…” they both laughed as she reached into her satchel and pulled out her large hunting knife, sliding it into her moccasin so the blade sat flush nestled next to her calf.

Arthur bent down lighting a match off his boot and bringing it back up to light his cigarette as Freya stood up off the cot, taking a few steps forward she bent down retrieving her saddle off the ground and paused next to Arthur, he cocked a brow as Freya reached up grabbing the cigarette from his lips and brought the end to her own taking a small drag, Arthur watched with a coy smile as she blew the smoke down through her pursed lips and handed it back to him never breaking the eye contact. Arthur brought the cigarette back up to his own mouth again giving a lopsided smile to Freya. “I’ll see you later Arthur,” Freya dropped her gaze and began to make her way across camp again towards Ghost, feeling Arthur’s eyes on her the whole way.

Ghost whinnied as Freya approached, the horse receiving multiple praises and pats of affection as Freya saddled her up. Standing to the side of Ghost settling with her back facing towards camp, Freya opened her map studying it and managed to locate the gorge North of Valentine where Benedict was supposedly hiding out, she began chewing her bottom lip as she ran through ideas of her best approach suddenly sensing a looming presence behind her. She smiled to herself knowing exactly who it was, confirming it with a sidelong glance as Arthur stepped closely behind her peering over her shoulder with a furrowed brow at the map. “That area doesn’t seem far from Valentine, we should be able to get the guy before dark easily,” Freya rotated her body to face Arthur placing her hands on her hips “I wasn’t aware this was a two man job and you were coming with me Arthur,” he smirked throwing his cigarette onto the ground and stamping it out before leaning in close to Freya, “Nothin’ else goin’ on here…besides I wanna see how ya can handle yerself on a job.”

Freya tilted her head to the side squaring her face to Arthur, the proximity of their faces inches apart. She inhaled through her nostrils noting his scent which was a mix of tobacco, leather and his own unique musk…it was driving her wild, Freya could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, “So what... I’m supposed to impress you now?” She spoke in a low tone, lifting her palm and resting it on the center of Arthur’s chest causing his eyes to flick down to her movement before settling his gaze back to her face.

The corner of her mouth curled into a smile as she held his stare arching a brow and pushed him back a couple of steps this time leaning in close to his ear in breathy whisper “I don’t think you could keep up with me gunslinger.” Before Arthur could react Freya flipped around on her heel and mounted onto her saddle, spurring Ghost into a full gallop and ripping through the trail in the trees, joining onto the road leading into the Heartlands. Freya found herself laughing as she glanced back over her shoulder spotting Boadicea just breaking through the tree line from camp. Urging Ghost faster she bent her body low as the mare snorted pounding her hooves into the earth, the Arabians speed accelerating impressively and Freya noticed the gap between her and Arthur gradually increase. Freya redirected her gaze forward again still beaming and experiencing a sense of euphoria taking over her body, a feeling Freya was beginning to crave more and more and longed to see what the possibilities could be with the Van Der Linde gang…and Arthur… ** _Dangerous thoughts._**


End file.
